


利艾短篇集

by sadedo09



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadedo09/pseuds/sadedo09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>各種神經病腦洞</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 靜流（利威爾癱瘓Paro）

「到家囉。」艾倫熄火之後，很快的跑下車從後車廂把從醫院帶回來的輪椅擡下來，他動作不太熟練的把摺疊好的輪椅展開，然後推到副駕駛座的門邊，打開門說，「來，利威爾先生，我扶您下來。」

艾倫的力氣其實不小，但無奈利威爾人雖不高大，但體格的壯碩還是讓艾倫吃了很大的力才將他的人扶坐到輪椅上。他又把放在後座的毛毯拿下來放在利威爾的大腿上，緊緊的包覆著，深怕他會著涼。

原本他們兩人住在市區裡，但因為利威爾現在行動不方便，所以艾倫毅然決定從原本的家搬出來，現在這棟位於郊區偏山路的小紅磚木屋是他們的新家，這是艾倫的父母在車禍雙雙過世後留給他的財產之一。

「我這兩天已經先過來打掃了，不過怕還是不太乾淨。」艾倫推著輪椅往門口前進，他會選擇這裡最主要的原因除了人煙稀少之外，還有一個範圍不小的花園，他想如此的空間可以讓利威爾好好專心復健。

等到了門口，艾倫用明顯生鏽的鑰匙扭開小木屋的門，一推開後，一股塵封已久的味道還是撲鼻而來，廢棄多年的房子的氣味果然不是一時片刻就能消除的。艾倫回頭要把利威爾推進房子裡，但利威爾的手卻覆在他的手上欲止住他的動作。

艾倫楞了一下，然後看了利威爾一眼，笑出來說，「利威爾先生要先待在外頭嗎？那我進去泡杯熱紅茶出來，您等一下喔。」

而利威爾只是面無表情的看著艾倫穿著白袍小跑進房子的背影。

他無聲的嘆口氣，厚實的手掌抓住輪椅的把手滑到了另外一個方向。

艾倫進到廚房後想燒壺熱開水，簡單的步驟卻顯得有點手忙腳亂，這裡的擺飾和以前那個他們住了好幾年的家完全不一樣。光是瓦斯爐的按鈕他就轉了好幾次才把瓦斯點燃，倒了八分滿的水壺放到爐子上燒，回頭又繼續準備他們帶來的十來罐茶葉。

他和利威爾兩人都喜歡喝茶，走遍每一個國家都會把當地美味的茶葉帶回來，他默默的挑選今晚的他們適合哪一種口味，最後他選擇了他們國家的茶葉——清淡、帶點一點點高山空氣的香味，很適合他們即將展開新生活的日子。

等待開水燒開的時候，艾倫稍微把和廚房連在一起的客廳整理了一下，從木窗看出去，正好看見利威爾面向著山林的背影。其實說自己能坦然面對這件事是騙人的，艾倫想。當他在急診室聽見利威爾因為出勤時被子彈傷到脊椎骨而可能無法再行走的時候，他幾乎癱軟在閃爍的綠色指示燈下。

艾倫無法想像利威爾不能再行走的模樣，一分一秒都不能。那個人意氣風發、卓爾不群的模樣明明就這麼深刻的烙印在他的腦海裡，為什麼只是一個轉眼，他們就必須面對這樣殘酷的事情呢？

在利威爾因為麻藥而昏睡的那一天，艾倫在他的病床前整整哭了一夜。最後他是用紅腫的雙眼配著苦澀的笑容迎接利威爾的清醒。「哭什麼。」這是利威爾醒來後的第一句話，然後艾倫又哭了出來。

——逼。熱水燒開的聲音喚回艾倫的神智，他馬上關掉瓦斯，拿起流理台上的抹布抓起圓滾的鐵壺把滾燙的水倒進放好茶葉的對杯裡。

利威爾一直都很平靜，或許在他聽見自己的情況又多麼糟的時候有些動搖，但整體來說還是冷靜到不像話。對比艾倫的沈默，他反而更仔細詢問和聆聽醫生的意見，最後在艾倫也是醫生的情形下，他的主治醫生批準了讓他回家自行復健的提議。

「茶泡好囉。」艾倫將杯子放在銅盤上端了出來。

伴隨著茶香來到利威爾身旁的是仍然穿著單薄白袍的艾倫，他皺著眉頭說，「去多加件衣服。」

「沒關係，我不是很冷，等等茶喝下去就暖了。」艾倫將其中一個杯子放到利威爾圈起的手掌裡，他說，「利威爾先生過來這邊吧？不然我就要站著喝了。」

利威爾往艾倫指的方向看去，是藤木椅，他沒說話以表同意。

艾倫坐在藤木椅上，山間的溫度讓他呼出的氣帶有白霧，他才正想把手放在杯子上取暖，卻不想利威爾先他一步握住他的手，把兩人的手一同放進了毛毯裡。艾倫淡淡的笑了，他手掌一翻也回握住利威爾的手。

「這裡真好，是吧？」艾倫說。

利威爾沒回答他，回應艾倫的只有滿天的星鬥，還有遠方山下市區的光亮。而在一杯茶的時間裡，他們都沒有再說話，兩人只是不約而同的看著同一個方向，心裡千頭萬緒，好像沒說出口對方也能聽見那樣的沈默。

「茶涼了，」艾倫瞥見利威爾杯中還有五分滿的茶說，「我再去重新倒一杯吧。」

艾倫站起身想拿利威爾的杯子，在側過臉的時候剛好和對方的臉對在一起，他邊笑邊親暱的想往利威爾的唇瓣親下去，但對方卻在下一秒躲開了他的吻。

艾倫的臉頓時就僵住了，「利威爾先生？」

「進去倒茶的時候順便多加件衣服。」利威爾有點冷淡的說。

「為什麼躲開我？」艾倫一時就急了，也很生氣。

「進去多加件衣服。」利威爾還是這樣說。

「我說為什麼躲開我！」

艾倫想扳正利威爾的肩膀，結果手上的杯子卻滑掉，裡面還剩餘的茶全部都倒在了利威爾腿上的毛毯上，艾倫慌張的把毛毯拿起來，他知道利威爾是最愛乾淨的，他絕對不會喜歡溼答答的觸感。

「打翻了也無所謂，反正我也感覺不到。」

當這句話從利威爾的口中說出來的時候，利威爾知道自己說錯話了，可能是他看見艾倫如此驚慌，但自己確實是毫無感覺時的沮喪和憤怒才讓他不自覺得脫口而出。很快的，艾倫的臉刷一聲的變得慘白，手邊的動作也停了下來。

「你……你剛剛說什麼？」艾倫不對他用敬稱了。

但利威爾的自尊卻不讓他低頭，「沒說什麼。」

「原來你從頭到尾都是這樣想的嗎？從清醒那天開始的冷靜都是假裝的？」

利威爾擡起頭，對上的是一臉旋然欲泣卻憤怒的艾倫，「我聽不懂你在說什麼。」

利威爾覺得自己頭痛欲裂，他以為艾倫會轉身回去房子裡，結果他卻伸出雙手緊緊的把利威爾的頭擁進懷中。利威爾楞楞的看著和自己近距離接觸的艾倫的胸膛，對方規律強勁的心跳聲一下一下的傳入他的耳中，撼動著他的理智。

「我一直都在等你哭，哪怕只有兩滴淚，也想看見你把你的痛苦全部顯現給我。或許我沒有像你那樣堅韌的心志，但陪伴在你身邊的勇氣，我還是有的！」艾倫說，每一個字都帶著隱約的哭音，「可是為什麼你不哭呢？為什麼要一句話都不說？」

利威爾閉起眼睛，良久，又睜開眼睛，「抱歉。」

艾倫放開了利威爾，他微傾身，將額頭貼在利威爾的額頭上說，「我不想再聽見你說剛剛那種話。你要是再說一次，我真的會抓狂給你看。」

利威爾抓起艾倫後腦勺的頭髮，重重的往他的唇吻下去。

當這個綿長的吻結束時，艾倫似乎還有所渴求，他捧著利威爾的臉自己又貼了上去。那時候的自己只是腦子發熱，一心想和利威爾共享身心。他提起自己的白袍領口，一腳固定在因為雙人重量而微微向後滑的車輪上，一腳擡起躬在輪椅的把手下方。

「艾倫——」察覺到艾倫的心思，利威爾無奈的想出聲阻止。

「放心吧，不礙事的，讓我來就行。」

利威爾沒生氣，相反的，其實他也喜歡艾倫主動，他意有所指的問，「你專程去問醫生的？」

紅暈微微爬上艾倫的臉，「也不是專程……就是順便問問。」

「如果你醫院病房裡的那些死小鬼知道他們最喜歡的耶格爾醫生竟然如此淫蕩會不會很失望呢？」

艾倫氣鼓鼓的捏了利威爾的耳朵說，「你才是大色鬼！」

利威爾無所謂的說，「那看你的表現了，耶格爾醫生。」

接下來就是一系列的耶格爾實境秀，恩，利威爾命名的。在等待艾倫揭開自己衣領的鈕扣時，利威爾將手撐在輪椅的把手，用饒富含意的眼神遊移在他的指頭上。如果以前艾倫敢在他眼前這樣挑逗他，他大概不到三秒鐘就會把艾倫扔到床上去操到他叫不敢。

可是現在，他連看著這樣的艾倫勃起都是一個問題。

艾倫解開了襯衫上面的三個鈕扣，剛好露出兩顆乳尖，在陰涼的空氣中挺立。艾倫將右手的手指抵到利威爾的唇瓣上，示意他張嘴，利威爾也順了他的意，下一秒沒入他口腔中的是剛捧過茶葉的艾倫的手指，清淡的茶香混合一絲絲藥水的氣味和他的舌頭糾纏在一起。

而艾倫的另外一隻手則撫在胸前，捏揉起自己的乳尖，「利威爾……」

大力點。利威爾用眼神說。

艾倫的手勁加大，痛覺讓他的鼻間呼出了更多的氣。利威爾看著在他指頭間開始發紅腫起的乳頭，就知道他有乖乖遵照自己的指示。然後艾倫換將沾有利威爾唾液的那隻手換到了胸前，原本充血的紅纓又染上了晶瑩的光亮，黏膩的唾液在摩擦之間聚成一個又一個小小的泡泡，漸漸變成淡淡的乳白色，就像是有奶汁從艾倫的乳尖上流出來那樣。

「過來。」利威爾說，他覺得自己再不阻止，艾倫可能就要自己先高潮了。

艾倫邊吸著鼻子邊放下手，將裸露出來的胸膛貼近利威爾的臉，利威爾沒有猶豫的就張嘴把他的乳頭含進嘴裡吸吮。艾倫的手撐在把手上，低聲的嬌吟出來。利威爾在性事上的每一個領域都高過艾倫太多，無論是手技還是口技都一樣。

利威爾感覺到艾倫的皮膚開始發汗，微鹹的汗珠從他含拭的地方落入口中。這傢夥所有的一切都是我的，正這麼想的利威爾理所當然的用舌尖冰冷的汗水都吞入喉中。等到他發現艾倫的雙腳已經開始在顫抖時，他才善罷甘休的放開。

「艾倫，我還是沒有勃起呢。」利威爾說，一臉等著看艾倫還有什麼方法的樣子。

「慢、慢慢來就行了。」

艾倫放低身體，跪在草地上，雙手先摸上利威爾的腳踝，然後慢慢的往上摸索，隔著單薄的褲管，艾倫可以清楚感覺到利威爾腿上還沒退化的肌肉。他摸著利威爾的雙腿，像是有些眷戀，像是極大的不捨，最後他親上利威爾的大腿。

「我太忌妒這雙腳了，因為它比我陪著你多走了好多路。」艾倫說。

「你和一雙腿吃醋？」利威爾問。

「是啊。在我還沒遇見你之前，都是它在支撐著你。可是現在，換我支撐你了。」

利威爾盯著艾倫正在說話的嘴，那小口仿彿是一個深不見底的洞，他單手拉下了自己褲頭間的拉鍊，然後按住艾倫的頭說，「你倒真的挑起我一點興致。」

艾倫彎起細瘦的腰，從利威爾的視野看去，他漂亮的脊椎骨在白袍下呈現出一個妖冶的角度，從微露出的股溝向上延展。艾倫輕扶起利威爾疲軟的陰莖，柔順的含入嘴中，他巧妙的用單手磨擦利威爾的陰囊，雖然利威爾並沒有從他的愛撫中得到感覺，但淫靡的畫面仍是帶給他強烈的視覺刺激。

艾倫不再是一味追求如何才能用舌頭給予對方快感，他從利威爾的主治醫生口中得知利威爾的勃起將依賴於其他感官上的刺激，例如視覺。於是艾倫伸長自己的舌頭在利威爾的性器上來回舔弄，盡他所能的顯露出心中的渴求，在為利威爾口交的同時，邊用眼神和表情告訴他，自己有多想被這根陰莖操。

而這顯然不是一件易事。

最後在艾倫覺得自己的下顎開始酸麻的時候，利威爾的陰莖才硬了起來。

看吧。艾倫得意的炫耀。

給我自己坐上來，死小鬼。利威爾的額頭已經滿是冷汗。

「直接在輪椅上嗎？」艾倫邊爬起來邊問。

「你說呢？」

「那這台輪椅可以留著，等到以後你腳好了，我們再——」

「你到底要不要讓我進去？」

艾倫笑著說，「要。」

利威爾在艾倫靠上來的時候放低輪椅的把手，讓他能跨坐在自己身上。而艾倫撩起白袍的下擺，將自己的褲子脫到大腿的下方，爬上輪椅的時候，他伸長手摟住利威爾的脖子，當他確認好位置後，在與利威爾接吻的時候將身體放沈下去，一股沈重的喘息從他們交纏的舌尖上溢出。

「好深……利威爾。」艾倫貼著他的唇說，「……可是還不夠。」

利威爾感覺不到艾倫體內的濕熱，只能從他扭動的腰肢還有臀部的動作想像著自己的陰莖正在他那令人發狂的穴內肆虐的事實。利威爾憑著過往的記憶，眼前上演起畫面交錯的錯覺——現在，艾倫乘騎在他身上放浪；過去，他把艾倫壓在床上操幹他。

「利威爾、利威爾、啊嗯——」

艾倫的穴口如四月天的花蕊，豔麗又紅腫。

「再深、再深一點。」

而自己充血的陰莖一下又一下捅進他發軟的花口，刺激著他脆弱的腸壁。

「要壞掉了、啊……裡面好熱……」

對，以前每次都高潮前，艾倫都會這樣和他求饒。

但自己是怎麼回應的呢？

利威爾的思緒十分清晰，他都記得，於是他望著此刻憑藉自己扭動的艾倫，露出獎賞式的笑容，「艾倫，那你就壞掉吧。」

「利威爾——」

「不過，我會把你修好的，靠我正在操你的這個東西。」

然後艾倫滿臉通紅的一陣痙攣達到高潮，而這熟悉的畫面也讓利威爾的腦神經攀上頂峰，在充滿快感的感受過後，他吻去艾倫落在眼眶旁的淚水。雖然自己沒有射精，但他知道艾倫已經夠努力了，即便如今的自己只能暫時得到心理性的高潮，不過這樣的性愛方式他也不討厭。

艾倫癱軟在他身上說，「我只是想讓你知道，我們還是像以前一樣，沒有改變的。」

「我知道。」

「能把我弄壞掉，又再一次修好的人，只有你。」

利威爾盯著艾倫的眼睛沒說話，但誰能知道他的內心洶湧澎湃？他多愛自己眼前的這個人，多想一次又一次的傷害他，一次又一次的愛撫他。倘若要他用兩條腿的自由來換這個人一輩子的陪伴，也值得了。

而艾倫仿彿也聽見利威爾心裡的聲音，他用手覆住利威爾的雙耳，淡淡的茶香飄散在兩人的對視之間。艾倫用蜻蜓點水的方式將自己溫柔的吻印在利威爾剛毅的臉上，他說，「就算最糟的事情發生了也沒關係，利威爾，你一定要記得，我可以陪著你一直在這裡，停留在原地看風景的生活也是我們人生的一種選擇。」

「艾倫，這不是選擇。」利威爾說。

「嗯？」

「這是早就註定好的。」包括我們相遇，相愛，至死的情感。

FIN


	2. Amor and Psyche（電影香水Paro）

九月的雨季剛來，利威爾重回到他的地下室處理他得來的「香料」。要知道，想拿到像今天這樣新鮮的香料可是十分困難的，他的手指撫過沾在香料上的雨珠，微冰且冷，當雨珠破裂成水漬後，巴黎空氣中的塵埃味頓時散發開來。

混帳！利威爾在心裡碎罵後，狠狠的用手摔下香料。

他已經他媽的、他媽的、他媽的提醒過幾次了？但凡雨天的日子，香料都得全程載運在有頂蓋的馬車上才行！現在好了，難得這香料的氣味還如此濃烈，結果卻已經染上這該死的城市的臭味！

利威爾閉上雙眼，試圖想止住心中的怒火。要丟掉，他捨不得；但要拿來用，他又看不上眼。最後他睜開眼睛，看見在壟罩在油燈光影下的香料的模樣，雖然被骯髒的雨珠給汙染了，但嬌嫩欲滴的內在似乎還牢牢存在，於是他哀怨的嘆口氣，決定委屈自己一次來處理這個香料。

正當利威爾戴上手套後，先是一股清幽的芬芳從他的背後傳來，再來他才聽見地下室的木門被打開，而人的腳步落在樓階上的聲響。他連回頭都不用回頭就知道是誰來了，遑論會來這地方只有他們兩人之外，那股美味的氣味也只有那人才擁有。

「晚安。」鈴聲般清脆的聲音夾雜著一個擁抱，「抱歉，我今天來晚了。」

「您怎麼親自下來了？」利威爾問，他知道艾倫一向不喜歡這些香料原始的模樣。

艾倫露出有些調皮的笑容，咬著利威爾的耳朵說，「我特地來跟你道歉的。我剛回家就看見我交代今天去給你載貨的馬車的馬沒出馬舍，然後外面的雨又那麼大，你的貨應該都被淋濕了吧？」

「您說呢？」利威爾是真的很不爽，「全都是巴黎街頭的臭味。」

「對不起嘛，那些車伕我都已經好好處罰他們了，不然等等你親自驗收？」

「誰管他們怎麼樣。我只想把這該死的酸臭味弄掉。」利威爾冷冷的說。

「這樣吧，我明天再買一批貨給你，是一「批」喔，好嗎？」

其實利威爾根本沒有在生艾倫的氣。他不管再怎麼憤怒，他都不會捨得對他的主人、他的艾倫動氣，但如今也好，艾倫自己說要再重新給他一批貨，這樣就有更多香料可以供他萃取提煉，何樂而不為呢。

「好了，您回樓上去吧，等我把這裡處理好就去找您。」利威爾放軟口氣說。

「不用，我今天就在這。」艾倫放開他，幾乎是愉悅到轉著圈坐到椅子上。

「您不是最討厭看這些了嗎？」利威爾挑起眉問。

「我今天就是有興致。」艾倫雙手交疊在下巴，翹起修長的腿說。

利威爾無所謂的聳起肩，然後轉身繼續動作。他將裝有特製動物油的罐子打開，用手套抓起一坨又一坨的白色固狀物，然後抹在他的香料「身上」。沒錯，是身上。因為他的香料不是玫瑰，不是檸檬草，更不是迷叠香，而是一個遊蕩在巴黎街頭拉客的妓女。

利威爾將動物油抹在她的身上時，心裡正想著當她聽見自己被貴族召喚入宅伺候的時候會是什麼表情？高興？興奮？還是不可置信？他深深吸了一口氣，將女人的氣味從她的肌膚上給吸進鼻間，他知道答案了。他聞到那個女人所殘餘的氣味有不可置信、高興還有充滿驕傲的得瑟。

「怎麼？她死前是什麼情緒？」艾倫問，他知道利威爾在幹麻。

「似乎很得意能在床上被您操幹的樣子。」利威爾說。

艾倫不屑的笑出來，仿彿就在嘲笑著「這個蠢女人的腦子在想什麼？」

「雖然說是妓女，但氣味還是不錯，您有特別挑過？」利威爾問。

艾倫默認，「聽說才接過一次客而已，又年輕，我想你會喜歡才買的。」

「我能聞到上她的那頭豬的味道，劣質的菸草。」利威爾用力扯住女人燦爛的金髮並且往後拉，香料身上的任何一處都不能放過，他將動物油和女人的髮絲融為一體，「但憑她的味道，多添上一劑菸草也是不錯的調合，很新鮮的口味。」

「你喜歡？」艾倫的語氣裡有濃濃的醋意，「你很喜歡？」

「是，我很喜歡。」

上油完畢，利威爾正開始要用彎刀要刮掉吸取女人香氣的動物油，沒想到艾倫從椅子上站了起來，從後面非常生氣的走過來。又來了，利威爾想。每一次艾倫如果親自看他處理這些香料就會是這個反應。如果要說艾倫是厭惡這些香料醜陋的原始面貌，倒不如說他是厭惡利威爾陶醉在香料之中的模樣。

看著利威爾熟練的刮起附著在女人肉體上的油塊，艾倫也跟著抽出掛在一旁牆壁上的銀色小刀。等到利威爾刮完女人身上的油，開始轉身處理桶子裡積累的油塊時，艾倫便對準女人身上的部位的橫割下去，手勁之狠，令人頭皮發麻。

這樣的手法也是艾倫歷經過教訓後才學會的，想當初他是毫不猶豫的捅刺，搞得他身上的衣服都被下賤東西的鮮血給弄髒。一旁的利威爾對於艾倫的暴行看都不看一眼，他完全不在乎，因為被他提煉完的香料比水溝裡的廚餘更不如。

艾倫冷冷的看著槁木死灰的女人，開口說，「根本就是一頭母狗。」

利威爾不予置評。

「你剛剛說她什麼？很得意能被我操？」艾倫哈哈大笑，「她哪裡來的自信？」

「你可以問問她。」利威爾說。

「人都死了怎麼問？」艾倫反問。

利威爾歪起頭，用手指指著腦袋說，「把她這裡挖出來看看不就得了。」

艾倫盯著利威爾看了好幾秒，然後笑得更燦爛了。雖然利威爾對他破壞用完的香料不會有異議，但他也從來不會主動或親自破壞香料，如今他要自己把這女人的腦袋給切開，想必也是對這女人對自己有非分之想而憤怒吧。

「嗯哼，我的利威爾生氣了？」

「我看起來像生氣了？」利威爾倒也沒否認。

艾倫呵呵笑，他顯然已經對桌上的那頭母狗失去興趣，他將手套和小刀丟到一旁，然後伸出紅艷的舌尖舔拭嘴唇一圈說，「利威爾，等等把桌上清乾淨，我要你在桌上幹我。啊，其實不用太乾淨，重、點、是、要、快。」

當利威爾把油塊混著酒精倒入蒸餾器中後，旁邊的艾倫正極度不耐的騷動著。這個蕩婦，利威爾笑笑的想，但他多喜歡這個蕩婦啊。他抓起女人的雙腳輕鬆的把她往下拖，乓一聲的女人毀損的肉身就硬生生的摔到用石塊舖成的地板上，然後他脫下手套並用疊在一旁厚重的棉布蓋住整張桌子，然後擺手傾身請他等候已久的主人上桌。

艾倫迫不及待的摟住利威爾的脖子把他整個人勾往桌邊，「等等一起泡個澡。」

「樂意至極。」但利威爾想問，他哪次處理完香料沒洗澡的？

「不問問我今天去哪了嗎？」艾倫撒嬌般的嘟起嘴問。

「嗯，您去哪了？」

「我今天去了商會，還去了一趟母狗窩，特地要幫你選貨唷。」

「是嗎，那真是辛苦您了。」

「一整天都下著雨，外頭的味道難聞到不行，我覺得我身上好臭。」

「在我聞來您一如往昔的美妙。」對於利威爾而言，任何氣味都掩蓋不了艾倫。

「我不管，你不是香水師嗎？給我想想辦法啊。」

看著艾倫的表情，利威爾早知道方才一連串的話都不過是他們挑情的前戲罷了，他傾身吻住艾倫乾澀的唇，用嘴裡的唾液滋潤他微裂的唇皮。他的艾倫的味道實在是令人瘋狂，如飽滿的黃李黏膩的果肉，混著半匙的薰衣草還有一丁點的桃蘋汁。

利威爾發狠吸吮艾倫的唇，對方也緊抱他回應著。在水漬聲中，他離開艾倫的唇，對方嬌嫩的臉龐漲紅，整個人陷入了半失神的狀態，只有利威爾知道，他的艾倫正在發情中。他撩起艾倫小腿旁的衣擺，把它捲到大腿上，露出底下的一片春色。

艾倫用腳趾尖踢掉鞋靴，用穿著白襪的腳環住利威爾的腰，「快點。」

利威爾看著艾倫下腹部的衣料已經挺了起來，他抓著他白皙的大腿，然後將身體擠進被他分開的雙腿間，他問，「從什麼時候開始勃起的？」

「你開蒸餾器的時候。」艾倫眨眨眼回答。

「說謊。」

「你刮油的時候。」

「再說謊我就不操您了。」

「好啦……你抹油的時候。」

「也太快興奮了吧？怎麼，您也想要我把油抹在您身上嗎？」

「才不想呢，那個很難洗啊。」艾倫意有所指的說，「但我不介意你抹一點。」

利威爾在手指頭上沾了點白油，一手拉下艾倫的底褲然後將抹油的手指精準的往他那醉人的花口插進去，艾倫仰頭一聲長吟，利威爾盯著他因為後仰而露出的鎖骨和喉結，被困在褲內的陰莖也忍不住發疼起來。白油十分潤滑，利威爾手指抽插起來的動作流暢，他惡劣的在艾倫的腸道內勾起指尖，惹來對方渾身一陣戰慄。

「啊、啊嗯，勾起來了……」艾倫咬著下唇低吟著，「……好舒服。」

「應該還不夠吧？」利威爾說，光是手指怎麼能滿足他這副淫蕩的身體呢。

「當然、當然不夠啊。」艾倫眨著水潤的雙眼說，「快點進來，我要你。」

「要什麼？」利威爾邊說邊解開自己的褲管。

「要你的陰——嗯！」

順著被擴張的穴口，利威爾輕輕鬆鬆的進入艾倫緊緻的腸道內，真他媽的舒服。利威爾不禁感嘆，無論是女人還是男人，果然都還是貴族這類嬌生慣養的身體操起來才最舒服。在還沒遇見艾倫之前，利威爾也曾經和一個在鈴蘭花田裡摘花的處女做愛過，不為了什麼，他只是想知道處女和非處女的味道差在哪，後來他也殺了那個女人。

他並不沈溺於性愛，雖然有時候他也會為了得到不同的味道而為那些處子破處，但一直到他遇到了艾倫，在那個繁鬧的街角，他身穿一襲華麗的貴族衣裳，雪色的肌膚在陽光下閃閃發亮，整個人散發出一種難以想像的芬芳。

「大力點，啊啊、啊啊——」艾倫抓著他的肩膀大聲放浪。

艾倫的氣味，在被他破處後得到了極致的昇華，從半熟的青蘋香增添了甜膩的橙果味。在完事後的床上，艾倫靠在他的肩膀上笑著說「這就是妻子的味道。」那是利威爾第一次體認到艾倫將會是伴他共度一生的愛侶，他再也不會因為想獲得其他人的味道而操他們，從得到艾倫之後，他對其他人的興趣就只剩下最單純的氣味而已。

利威爾用力抽插著艾倫，每一下都頂到他體內的最深處，白油在利威爾的陰莖上結塊，又被艾倫炙熱的腸壁融化。白油化成帶有一些刺鼻氣味的液體，從他們兩人的交合之處緩緩流下，沿著艾倫柔嫩的大腿往下低落到地上。

「好滑，裡面好滑好黏……」

「那您就夾緊一點。」利威爾說。

「啊、我要去——啊嗯！利威、利威爾——」

艾倫邊大喊邊劇烈晃著身體，利威爾咬緊牙沒有鬆懈的繼續進攻，最後他的陰莖感覺到一陣強烈的收縮，他看見被包覆在衣料內的艾倫的性器已經射出精液，最後他也在十來下的抽插後把白濁灌入艾倫的體內。

然後艾倫開口，「利威爾……」

利威爾擡起臉，對上艾倫那張動人的臉蛋，他問，「怎麼了？」

「知道為什麼今天我晚回來了嗎？」艾倫的臉龐留有高潮的餘韻。

「不是說去了商會嗎。」

「是去了，但不是延誤的原因。真正的原因，是這個。」艾倫翻開自己的袖口。

利威爾定睛一看，看見艾倫黑色的衣領上用雪白色的紗線縫了個字——利威爾。

「去拿衣服的時候，又叫了老闆幫我縫上去的。」

「為什麼縫？」利威爾笑著問，像是早就知道答案。

「因為……這是標籤啊。」你射進來的精液就是香水，而我就是瓶子。

FIN


	3. 成灰（姦屍Paro）

#01

利威爾將洗淨的陰莖放入艾倫浸滿藥液的腸道時，有一股淡淡的酸仿彿也在侵蝕著他的肌膚一樣。他知道艾倫會不舒服，但沒有辦法，這是保護他不受傷的一種方式。

「艾倫，只有這樣才不會有傷口。」利威爾說。

而艾倫也乖順的照著他說去做，將自己要用來接納利威爾的地方塗滿藥液。

利威爾捧著艾倫的臉，吸著他臉上的清香，手指撩起艾倫柔軟的髮絲，將精壯的身體壓在他身上。他還沒動，就已經被艾倫濕潤的腸壁吸吮到快要射精。像是蟻類遇到糖蜜那樣的徘徊、聚集然後啃食。

利威爾貼著艾倫的唇瓣，總覺得蒼白過頭了，他用下齒咬住艾倫的唇，濃烈的氣味迎來，從他的舌尖往上爬到了腦神經中樞，這就是他的艾倫的味道，苦澀、刺鼻，但又會讓人無法自拔的上癮。

艾倫躺到了床上，雙眼如魅的望著他，幽深的綠瞳散發著誘惑的意味。利威爾將艾倫的雙腳擡到自己的腰間，手掌緊緊抓著他的大腿，力道大到拇指也在他稚嫩的大腿內側留下紫紅色的抓痕。

噗滋，利威爾開始擺動自己的腰，噗滋噗滋。

利威爾的陰莖隔著藥液摩擦著艾倫的內部，當滋生的小泡沫被他的刺入而消破時，沖出的微弱氣體也噴灑在的性器上面。他情不自禁的仰起頭，頭頂昏黃的燈光落在他和艾倫的身上，眼前的景象搖搖晃晃，把周遭的事物都抹上了另外一層薄膜。

艾倫的身體隨著他性器的刺入而晃動，腹部上的肌肉詭譎多變，在肉體的撞擊聲下，艾倫似乎也快承受不了他的動作而發出低吟，利威爾問，「痛嗎？」

痛。艾倫的表情是這樣說的。可是好舒服，利威爾。

利威爾邊安撫他邊拿起一旁裝有藥液的瓶罐，往他的身上又倒下藥液。利威爾說，擦了藥就不會痛了。而艾倫好像也希望他能倒更多一點，他的姿態轉為小情人般的撒嬌，小麥色的肌膚被藥液塗抹得油亮水潤，在燈光的照映下就在一塊油花肥美，但迫於室溫的炎熱而漸漸融化的肉塊。

利威爾的手遊移在艾倫滑膩的身體上，水痕在他突出的肋骨留下一道又一道醉人的曲線。艾倫的乳頭如羔羊般在顫抖，他的手攤在雙耳旁邊，整個人無助的在等候利威爾賜與他男人的恩澤。

只有男人的陰莖才能讓我滿足，利威爾。

如果沒有你的精液，往後的日子叫我該怎麼過下去呢？

我啊——就是為了被你操幹而生的。我啊——就是為了被你射精而死的。

#02

今天學校沒有上課。

但艾倫不知道，或許是他忘了，無論是哪一個，反正他今天都去了學校。然後在陰涼無雲的天空下呆站在深鎖的校門口前，為什麼學校沒開呢？他擡頭往高聳的校舍看去，窗戶裡的教室空無一人。

然後他舉起腳步走回家。

而返程的沿路上竟然看不到半個人，他想，大概是因為今天天氣很糟的緣故。可能是颱風要來了吧？所以才臨時宣布停班停課，只是他沒開電視所以不知道罷了。

艾倫走回他和利威爾租的房子，平常每天總是坐在樓門口的囉嗦房東也不在，於是他又再一次肯定今天絕對是因為某種原因停班停課，八九不離十是天氣。然後他又想到，如果是颱風真的要來的話，家裡剩餘的食物還夠不夠吃。

當他從書包裡抽出鑰匙把斑駁的油紅色大門轉動並推開時，一股臭味撲鼻而來。他站起眉尖盯著氣味的源頭，是郵箱旁的地下室口。他很不耐煩的把門給甩上，這股味道已經彌漫好幾天了，他記得他明明有留言給房東叫他處理的！

……等等，留言？

艾倫發現有些不對。如果房東每天都會坐在門口，那他又何必留言給他呢？他又擡頭望著天空，附著在手指上的空氣是濕冷的，一點都不像颱風要來的樣子，如果沒有颱風，那麼學校為什麼會停課呢？就算真的因為某種原因停課，那麼早上和自己一起出門去上班的利威爾呢？

「匡啷！」一聲重大的聲響從地下室傳來，震醒了艾倫。

但等到艾倫真正回過神來的時候，他的人卻已經走在通往地下室的樓梯上。而夾在樓梯與牆壁之間的櫥櫃擺滿了同樣的瓶罐，而這些瓶罐正是臭味的真正來源，他楞楞的看著瓶身上貼著「Formalin」的標籤紙，只覺得這個英文字母陌生非常。

他的腳一步一步的往下踩。

一步一步的往下踩。

往下踩。

他看到一個男人的背影，非常熟悉，是利威爾。而在他裸露的後腰間上，夾著另外一個人修長的腳。從響徹在空氣中的撞擊聲聽來，他們在做愛。然後利威爾用雙手撐住那個人，把他的身體擡了起來，下一刻，正在被利威爾操幹的人的臉落入艾倫的眼中，艾倫瞪大雙眼——那是他自己。

#03

啊。

半年前的雨夜，他開了門。

站在門外的是一個渾身濕透的男人。

他看見男人的臉，知道他是住在對面的鄰居。

有事嗎？艾倫問，心裡有些惦記著廚房裡還在燒的開水。

然後一陣沈默，廚房的開水沸騰了，「逼」的一聲，艾倫的眼前一片黑暗。

對了。

他怎麼忘了。

他早就已經死了。

被住在他對面的男人，被那個叫做利威爾的男人殺死了。

而在艾倫想起的那一瞬間，地下室的景象轉變了，帶著腐敗氣味的塵埃飄散在艾倫的腳邊，原本就老舊的建築變得更加荒涼，外頭那扇斑駁的大門的鑰匙孔其實已經生鏽到打不開，至於那個懶惰的房東也早就已經離開了。

他記憶中的家，早就蒸發了。

現在的這個地方，只剩下他和利威爾。應該說，只剩下利威爾。

#04

艾倫走到利威爾的身後，看見他摟著自己赤裸的「身體」。

「你愛我嗎？」利威爾問。

艾倫的「身體」沒有反應，但艾倫卻回答了，「我愛你。」

是的，他確實愛著利威爾。在這半年來的每一日，他都沈浸在利威爾的溫柔裡無法自拔，利威爾的愛透過他那副死去的肉身傳遞到他的心中，還有靈魂深處。他們做愛，就好像是艾倫的「靈魂」也在和利威爾做愛一樣。

就算在他死去之前沒愛上利威爾又怎樣呢？

那不過只是他「還沒」愛上利威爾罷了。

而現在，在他死去之後，他已經深深的愛上利威爾。

艾倫蹲了下來，用手從利威爾的後背摟住他說，「別離棄我，利威爾。就算我的肉身腐敗了，就算我的容貌不再了，你也只能繼續愛我。」

最後利威爾好像也在回應他一樣，微微的笑了出來。

即便你的白骨化成灰了，你也依舊美麗，艾倫……我的艾倫。

FIN


	4. 供品

周圍濕熱的空氣將汗液從艾倫身上的每一處角落逼了出來，暗巷中油燈的光影在他蜜色的瞳孔中搖曳，無盡的呻吟聲從他乾涸的喉嚨裡不斷流出，鮮血在他的臉上烙下不規則的痕跡。

「痛……救救我……」

除卻自己和男人的聲音，一個難聽的噪音突然傳入艾倫的耳中，滿腔的興致仿彿被澆了桶冷水，他冷下臉說，「利威爾，好像有什麼蒼蠅在叫，很吵。」

「救救——呃！」噗滋一聲，噪音消失了。

利威爾的臉上又多了兩道血跡，他挑起眉，「當成伴奏聽不好嗎？」

「憑那種婊子也配嗎？」艾倫不屑的說。

然後利威爾也笑出來，「你說的是。」

艾倫將腿張得更開，緊緊勾著利威爾的腰間，他的手指甲深深刺進利威爾的後背，在他們腳下的那個裸體女人斷了氣息後，他的浪叫更大聲了。

「我說艾倫，你看看這是什麼？」

艾倫睜開因為性愛而有些疲憊的眼睛，掛在利威爾帶著手套的手上的是一串延伸到地板的血腸子，他露出嫌惡的表情說，「拿開，很噁心。」

「但是還沒清乾淨呢，你也知道……」利威爾緩慢的說，艾倫的腰被他猛烈一頂差點斷掉，「要是沒把這些腸子內臟都拉出來，提煉出來的味道就差了。」

「啊、你小力點——啊嗯！」

利威爾邊將性器捅入艾倫的體內時，手上的刀也沒停歇下來，他精巧的用利刃把女人的腹肉割開，再用刀尖對準女人的陰道口捅進去。啊，真是太噁心了，利威爾這樣想，要是沒有手套的話，他現在應該已經崩潰到要讓艾倫安慰了。

他伸長兩指把女人體內尚存的腸子猛力拉出來，然後用刀子掛著舉在艾倫的眼前挑逗他說，「這是不是和我在操你的樣子很像？」

「嗯哼。」艾倫也不管他，只是隨便敷衍兩聲。

利威爾又從女人被割開的腹部粗暴的扯出她的卵巢說，「真可惜你沒這東西，不然我沒讓你生到五個孩子絕不罷休。」

「呵呵，幹嘛？你想要孩子？」艾倫問。

「你說呢？」利威爾反問，他想要是他們的孩子。

艾倫斜眼看著在利威爾手中被捏到變形的卵巢，然後擡起臉露出妖冶萬分的表情說，「利威爾……」

「你露出這表情準沒好事。」利威爾將卵巢丟到一旁的髒水灘裡。

艾倫輕聲說，「射，進，來。」

——射進我的卵巢裡，只專屬於你的。

FIN


	5. Restart（八號當鋪Paro）

#01

當利威爾走進當舖的時候，穿著一身金衣的當舖老闆同他說，萬物的靈魂都是要歷經漫長的輪迴才能重頭來過，最初他不能理解那是什麼意思，最後當舖老闆點起了氣味濃烈的煙，在模糊的煙圈中回答，「兩千年的淬鍊，才得轉生為一次人。」

「兩千年？」利威爾皺起眉頭。

「在兩千年裡，您會轉生為花草、貓狗甚至是空氣和水，唯有待到時間到了，您才能再次成為萬物的主宰。這很公平，不是嗎？」

利威爾沈默，想著，兩千年……

而當舖老闆從他的表情中看出他的慾望再次被挑起，他說，「我們當舖沒有規定客人一次只能做一次交易。利威爾先生，如果您還有想要的東西，都歡迎和我們提出。」

「我要換永世轉生成人。」利威爾說。

「喔？那麼這次您想用什麼東西來交換呢？」

「剛剛我的典當物不夠嗎？」

「當然不夠了，您要知道，跳脫輪迴、永世為人並不是件簡單的事情，只用您一世的「昨日」來交換，我們是虧大了，當舖不是慈善事業，也不做虧本生意的。」

「那麼我還能典當什麼？」利威爾的表情十分冷漠。

「嗯……我也不好意思讓您麻煩，不如就用您永世的昨日來交換吧。」

「我永世的昨日？」其實利威爾不是很明白，為什麼這個老闆這麼執著於他的昨日。

「是的，您的意志堅韌，這種人所度過的時間是極具有價值的。」

「我不能直接典當艾倫醒來嗎？」

當舖老闆搖搖頭，「交換艾倫．耶格爾的甦醒的代價太高了，您並沒有那樣的典當物。」

「如果我典當我永世的昨日，那麼轉生後我還會記得艾倫嗎？」

「這是當然了，您第一次交換的不正是對艾倫．耶格爾的記憶永存嗎？我們做的絕對是正正當當的生意，只要您典當您永世的昨日，那麼您將能永世為人，永世記得您所愛之人，並且永世守護您想守護的一切。」

利威爾的眼睛直直的看著當舖老闆，對方也眼帶笑意的回望著他。

倘若他典當了他永世的昨日，那麼他的未來，將不再具有昨日。過了午夜時分，他的昨日就會隨著海潮消失，日復一日成為一個只有今天的人。利威爾怎麼甘願自己變成這種人？但如果他不這麼做，他該怎麼在未來守護因為人類而犧牲石化的艾倫呢？

金瞳少年坐在床上仰望著他的那張臉，他永遠都忘不了。

乾淨、純粹、果毅、堅強，他和自己說，想和自己去看海，然後笑顏燦爛。

「我典當了。」利威爾決然的說。

當舖老闆笑出聲，用空下的手把桌上擬好的契約推向利威爾說，「請簽名。」

#02

每一世的利威爾都很努力。

在他睜開眼睛再次看見這個世界的時候，他就只有一個念頭——回到艾倫沈睡的地方。

然後一個世紀過去了，下一個世紀又過去了，這個世界上的景色變了，朝代王國變了，每個人也都變了，但利威爾沒變，沈睡中的艾倫也沒變。他依舊用他自己的方式守著和艾倫的約定，而艾倫也還是如過去那樣，用安穩、令人心疼憐惜的模樣矗立在冰石中。

一直到利威爾開始用紙筆紀錄下自己的過去時，他才赫然發現原來他典當掉的東西有多麼珍貴，他並非典當掉「記憶」，而是「昨日」，所有關於他昨日的一切都無法留存，他寫下的文字消失了，繪下的肖像也消失了。

後來他發現別人會記得，但那是因為他們沒有典當掉他們的昨日。不過那又怎麼樣呢？就算別人記得他，他們也不想靠近一個成日守著屍體的怪人。

原本就孤僻的他，再也沒有交到朋友過。

與人的接觸，每一個眼神，每一句寒暄，都隨著午夜十二點的到來，通通煙消雲散。

不過他不在乎，因為每一天的早晨，他都能看見自己深愛的艾倫。

他知道，也在等，有一天，艾倫會醒來，他們能一起去看海。

#03

「你是誰？」利威爾問。

艾倫想過很多次，如果有一天是親耳聽見利威爾對自己這樣說的時候，他承受得了嗎？他可以淡然的接受這樣的利威爾嗎？但事實證明，想得再多，也抵不過一次的親身經歷。

「我是艾倫，艾倫．耶格爾。」艾倫知道自己的語氣正在強烈顫抖。

利威爾皺起頭，下意識的往仍矗立在冰石中的艾倫看去，他回過頭面對說話的艾倫，「我警告你，不準開這種玩笑。」

接下來，他會叫自己滾出去，艾倫想。

「滾出去。」利威爾說。

果然，一切就如昨天一樣，一模一樣。

兩千年前，他閉上眼睛的那一刻，從未想過利威爾會變成現在這個樣子。

#04

已經太遙遠了，他的記憶。隱約間，他還可以模糊的記起一些事情。在他們人類將巨人全數消滅，並且奪回自由後，艾倫為了人類的未來做出了犧牲。他們告訴全人類，這個世界上最後一個巨人艾倫．耶格爾進入了長眠，但這不過就是一個可笑的謊言，真相只有少數的幾個人知道。

艾倫．耶格爾死了。

而利威爾並不在知道真相的人的名單之內，三笠不知道，阿爾敏不知道，韓吉也不知道。

有一天艾倫會醒來，在很久很久以後，他們一直這樣相信著。

但事實是，艾倫的靈魂在消散前，曾在空中望過他們最後一眼罷了。

這兩千年來，艾倫以不同的姿態轉生於這個世上。很奇妙的是，他得以保留所有的記憶，他能清楚的記得上一世、上上一世的事情。他轉生成雨水，轉生成微風，轉生成草木走遍了這個世界的每一個角落。

他已經忘了自己花了多少世在尋找利威爾。當身為雨水的他在烈陽被蒸發，當身為微風的他被捲入雲層，當身為草木的他枯萎落地後，他仍在尋找著利威爾。最後在他轉生成一隻鳥時，他從林木繚繞的空隙間看見了他朝思暮想的那個人。

他雀躍、他興奮、他高興。

但很快的，他就發現事情沒有那麼單純。利威爾的記憶好像只能停留在今天，一但過了午夜，他所經歷的一切都會從他的腦海中消失。

艾倫急了。他不知道為什麼利威爾會變成這個樣子。

日日夜夜，他都飛繞在利威爾的身邊啼叫，那一聲聲的呼喚都在朝他嘶吼著自己的身分。偶爾，利威爾會將視線從冰石中的自己身上移開轉向他，但都是冷淡的，只有在看著那個已經死去的自己的肉身時，利威爾的眼神才會是炙熱、濃烈的。

他的那一世，一直到他死去，他的心意都無法傳遞給利威爾。

他死去的那天，晴空萬裏，一聲高昂的槍聲響起，艾倫展開的翅膀一陣無力，在奮力拍打幾下後，重重墜地。當獵人的手將他拾起時，他從半掩的眼睛看出去，利威爾仍然直直的看著冰石中的自己。

兵長，您為什麼那麼傻呢？

#05

之後的每一世，艾倫都會趕回到冰石放置的那個地方。

他從來沒有落空過，從來沒有。因為利威爾始終都在那裡。

#06

經過了兩千年，無數回的輪迴後，艾倫終將轉生成人類，他迫切的想前往過去他和利威爾共同生活的那個地方。這次的他終於能開口說話，這次的他終於有了和兩千年前一樣的面貌，他是艾倫，是一個全新卻又相同的艾倫．耶格爾。

可是即便如此，他依舊喚不回利威爾的「昨日」。

當利威爾問他是誰的時候，艾倫整個人都要崩潰了。

這個世界上最痛的一件事，不是生離，也不是死別。而是你是你，他是他，兩人都是對方心中最牽掛的那個人，但落入眼中時卻成了陌生人。

「兵長，我是艾倫。」艾倫說，「我是您的艾倫．耶格爾。」

任憑艾倫如何執著，於利威爾來說，他不過是個一日的過客。

#07

「兩千年前，利威爾先生確實來過我們這裡進行過交易。」當舖老闆說。

「……兩千年前？」艾倫楞楞的問。

「他典當了他永世的昨日，來交換永世為記得艾倫．耶格爾的人。」

「他並不記得我。」艾倫痛苦的說。

「他所換取的，是記得巨人時代的那個艾倫．耶格爾。」

「巨人時代的那個我……你騙他？」

「我們當舖從來不行誆騙之事。但是客人，您要知道，人類的愛，從來都是既膚淺又高深。」當舖老闆神情不變的評論道，「他們自以為的愛，到底是愛著當下的那個人呢？還是包含那個人所有的未來？」

艾倫沒有說話。

「倘若今日你成為一個完全不同的你，利威爾先生還會愛你嗎？」

霍地，艾倫仿彿懂了當舖老闆所說的話。

「我不知道兵長會不會。」艾倫說，「但是我會。」

「嗯哼，那這正是您的答案？」

「說吧，我要付出什麼才能把兵長的昨日換回來？」

「利威爾先生的昨日是個價值極高的物品呢。」

「但我想我身上有對等的典當物吧？」

「是有的。」當舖老闆又開始點起了菸，「就用您的巨人之力來交換吧。」

「巨人之力？」艾倫沒有想過自己還留有這個力量。

「難道您沒有想過為什麼您可以在輪迴中保有記憶嗎？」

「因為巨人之力？」

「正是，那是一種珍貴的力量，我們很樂意用利威爾先生永世的昨日來交換。」

「……好，我典當了。」艾倫幾乎沒有考慮就答應了。

「不問問典當後的後果嗎？」

「後果……嗯，是什麼？」

「您將無法在輪迴中繼續保有記憶。」

「這個我自然清楚，還有呢？」

「您絕大多數的巨人之力是被封印在冰石的肉身裡，倘若您典當了巨人之力，那副肉身將無法再維持模樣，而今世受力量支配進行轉生的您，亦同。」

「是說……我會死嗎？」

當舖老闆沒回答，但也算是默認了，「但你仍然能繼續轉生，只是錯過了這一世，您將要再歷經兩千年才能再成人。」

艾倫的表情沒有什麼變化，聽完當舖老闆的話後，他只是點點頭說，「我明白了。」

「那麼，就請您簽名。」當舖老闆將契約推向艾倫。

艾倫果決的提起筆要簽下名字。

「值得嗎？」當舖老闆問，這是他每一次都會問的問題。

艾倫擡起臉，回答了問題。而在雲煙後的當舖老闆的臉，笑得如兩千年前一樣。

#08

回收巨人之力是需要時間的，當舖老闆說，離他肉身殞滅還有一天多的時間。

那一天，艾倫回到了那個地方，花了大半天的時間和利威爾說起他們在巨人時代所一同經歷的所有事情，他說得既真摯又誠懇，最後，利威爾才終於將他擁入懷中。

艾倫想，如果他沒有走進當舖交易，到了明天，這樣的幸福又會不見了。

「兵長，我是艾倫。」艾倫說。

「我知道。」

「我是艾倫．耶格爾。」

艾倫一直說，一直說，在他們的親吻之間，他反覆說著自己的身分。

兩千年，真的太久了。他多害怕，在時間的洪流之中，利威爾會忘記他。

#09

當木鐘上的時針和分針交疊在十二上時，他們的世界又再一次被擊垮。

冰石碎裂、而禁錮其中的那副肉身也以驚人的速度在腐敗。

艾倫仰臉看著利威爾，一股氣提在他的胸口，他知道自己得說完這句話。

「兵長，您還記得我是誰嗎？」

只見利威爾深深望著他，然後回答，「你是艾倫。」

艾倫笑了出來，「對，我是艾倫，我是您的艾倫。」

利威爾記起來了。

「兵長，下一個兩千年，我會等您，我們……再一起去看海。」

在最後，利威爾從艾倫眼底消失的那抹生氣裡，得到了永恆。

#10

「值得嗎？」當舖老闆問。

「不值得。」利威爾冷冷的回答。

「那麼又為什麼要典當呢？」當舖老闆又問。

「因為我願意。」艾倫挺直背脊說。

FIN


	6. Moment（電影啟動原始碼Paro）

#00

我在反覆全新的記憶中愛你。

#01

利威爾醒來時，第一眼看見的是自己落映在窗戶上的倒影，莫名的不協調感湧上他的喉間，那是他的臉沒錯，可是卻比想像中的自己要來得有精神許多，明明在記憶中最後的他——

「怎麼了嗎，利威爾先生？」

一道既陌生卻又熟悉到可怕的聲音從他對面的座位上傳來，當利威爾將視線從窗戶移開時，才回過神發現自己坐在列車裡的座位，他往聲音的來源望去，那張他在無數個日子思念的臉躍入眼中，是艾倫。

「……艾倫？」利威爾微微睜大眼睛。

突然被利威爾這麼一喊，艾倫稍微楞住，「呃、是？」

利威爾一口氣差點提不上來，「你為什麼——」

「不好意思，請問兩位有需要飲品嗎？」悅耳的女聲打斷了利威爾的話，他們兩人同時擡起頭往站在他們座位外的女服務生看去，她笑容滿面的介紹著餐車上的商品，「我們今天準備了咖啡、紅茶還有柳橙汁。」

「咖啡還有紅茶，各一杯。」艾倫回答。

「好的，請稍等。」女服務生轉過身開始準備飲品。

「艾倫，你——」

然後艾倫笑了出來，他說，「利威爾先生今天是怎麼了？」

「什麼？」

「利威爾先生平常不都堅持叫我的姓嗎？為什麼突然換喊我的名字？」

巨大的疑惑在利威爾的腦海裡爆炸，他平常都喊艾倫的姓？可是在他的記憶裡，他一直都是直接喊艾倫的名字。就在此刻，利威爾又突然發現艾倫是叫自己「利威爾先生」，但艾倫一直都是叫他「利威爾」的。

這到底是怎麼一回事？

「但沒關係，我喜歡您直接叫我的名字。」艾倫說。

利威爾又想開口，但這時卻有一陣奇怪的聲音從艾倫的身邊傳來，只見艾倫從他身旁的包包拿出了一台小小的長方形物體，然後他原本愉悅的臉轉變成強烈的不耐和焦躁，他邊說「老天，到底是要打幾通來？」邊往那個長方形物體上按了好幾下，最後又把它丟回包包裡。

「先生，您的咖啡和紅茶已經好了。」

艾倫將女服務生端來的飲品接過手，然後將咖啡遞給利威爾。而利威爾則是等到女服務生從眼角餘光離開後，他才問，「剛剛你拿在手上的那是什麼？」

艾倫眨了好幾下眼睛，似乎不是很明白利威爾的問題，「什麼？」

「就是、那個長方形的——」

艾倫又從包包裡把那個東西拿出來，他問，「你說這個？」

「對，這是什麼？」利威爾從來沒看過。

而艾倫則是一臉不可置信，然後又笑出聲，「我的天啊，利威爾先生今天是怎麼了？平常不是最嚴肅了嗎，怎麼突然想轉型成搞笑藝人？」

「什麼？搞笑藝人？」利威爾覺得自己完全聽不懂艾倫的話。

「好了好了，我知道我這樣突然跑來跟著您，您一定覺得很困擾，可是您剛剛不是也答應讓我跟著您了嗎？現在這樣難不成是想趕我離開？」艾倫邊笑邊鼓著臉頰說。

「我從來沒有想過讓你離開！」聽到艾倫說的最後一句話，讓利威爾幾乎無法克制情緒的吼了出來，他在說什麼？他怎麼可能會趕他離開？

不只艾倫，連坐在他們周遭的人都因為利威爾的音量而側目過來，利威爾還因為艾倫剛才的話而無法平復，艾倫則是驚嚇的問，「……您是怎麼了？」

利威爾喘著氣，滿腦子只有混亂，密閉的車廂也成為壓迫他的兇手之一，最後他站起身對艾倫說，「抱歉，我覺得不太舒服，我出去透個氣。」

「利威爾先生，沒、沒事嗎？」

利威爾對仰起臉看他的艾倫擺擺手示意要他繼續坐著，然後他轉身從走道的另外一端走去，在經過門的時候，他看著走在他前方的人按了門邊的按鈕，然後門就打了開來，在他跟著走出去之後，他想，這到底都是些什麼？

「嘿！先生！」後面突然有人大喊，利威爾回過頭，那人卻越過自己跑去前方，他拍著一位正要走下車的男人的肩膀說，「你的皮夾，剛剛掉了！」

「喔，謝謝。」那個男人接過去，朝他點點頭致意。

利威爾從那個男人的背影望去，車外的牌子上寫著紐約，他的腳步赫然停在車廂內的白線內。等到車門關閉後，他還是搞不清楚狀況。紐約？美國的那個紐約？為什麼他人會在美國？

「利威爾先生。」艾倫走到他的身後，一臉擔憂。

「這裡是美國？」

艾倫盯著他，然後說，「……您真的嚇到我了。」

當利威爾看見艾倫那雙清澈的眼瞳時，他混亂的呼吸似乎漸漸平穩了下來，從他剛剛睜開眼到現在，他都還沒有好好的看過艾倫，雖然記憶已經是有些褪色的斑駁，但他的艾倫還是沒有變。

「如果您真的很不舒服，那我們就在下一站下車，好嗎？」利威爾靜靜的沒有說話，艾倫又安撫著說，「沒事的，利威爾先生。」

艾倫的聲音溫柔的迴盪在車廂裡，沒事的——然後一聲巨響，伴隨著叫人發狂的滾燙，烈紅色的火球從他們的眼角襲來，利威爾眼睜睜的看著艾倫那張叫他日夜思念的臉龐，被吞噬在火焰之中。

利威爾再一次睜開眼睛，周遭一片漆黑。

艾倫？

「歡迎回來，編號1225。」

漆黑中迎來一小片刺眼的光明，利威爾瞇著眼睛，有點吃力的看過去，只見那片巴掌大的屏幕上有個女人正對著他說話。

「這是哪裡？」

女人沒有理會他，她撇頭和別人悄聲說了幾句話，然後又轉回頭，她對著利威爾說，「啟動恢復記憶程序。」

然後螢幕下方有個原本暗掉的小螢幕亮了起來，數十張的撲克牌在螢幕裡晃過來又晃過去，接著還有詭異的音樂響起。但隨著這些東西的出現，模糊的記憶從利威爾的腦海深處被激了出來。

「好的，編號1225，現在告訴我，我是誰？」女人說。

利威爾看向女人，她戴著黑框眼鏡，還有一頭深色的棕髮，俐落的被束成馬尾綁在腦後。他知道自己認識這個人，她叫什麼名字？

「韓……韓吉？」

「很好。」女人邊點頭邊微笑。

「這是哪裡？」

「編號1225，是誰炸毀了列車？」

「什麼？」利威爾問，「該死，你先回答我這是哪裡？艾倫呢？」

「艾倫？」韓吉皺起眉頭，然後恍然大悟，「喔，那不是重點。」

利威爾真的超想罵髒話，什麼他媽的叫那不是重點？

「編號1225，我再問你一次，是誰炸毀了列車？」

「我不知道！」

「那就再回去一次。」

「回去哪裡？」

「你會像上次一樣有八分鐘的時間。」

「媽的，到底——」利威爾還沒說完，他的意識又再度消失。

#02

「怎麼了嗎，利威爾先生？」又是艾倫，又是這班列車。

「不好意思，請問兩位有需要飲品嗎？」沒錯，又是那個女服務生。

「咖啡還有紅茶，各一杯。」艾倫說。

利威爾下意識的望向自己手上的錶，上面的秒針一直在前進，他想起在自己失去意識前，那個女人所說的話——你會像上次一樣有八分鐘的時間。利威爾記住了現在的時間，十點十二分。

接著艾倫包包裡的那個長方形物體又響起聲音來，他看著艾倫重複著剛剛的動作還有言語把那個東西又丟回包包裡。女服務生把飲品端給他們離開後，利威爾知道自己不能像剛剛那樣向艾倫問話。

「那個——」

「嗯？」艾倫喝了一口紅茶問。

「你剛剛丟回包包的那個。」利威爾真的不知道該怎麼稱呼那個東西。

「喔，又是三笠打來的啦！煩死了，完全不想接他的電話。」

所以那算是一種類似電話的東西，利威爾從艾倫的話裡這樣猜想。

利威爾的太陽穴隱隱作痛，當艾倫在說話時，方才爆炸的畫面清晰的躍入他的腦袋裡。如果事情是如他所想的那樣，是如韓吉所說的那樣，那麼這班列車不就會在待會爆炸嗎？

媽的，他可不能讓艾倫遇上這種事。

「您要去哪裡？」艾倫看著站起身的利威爾。

「我去透個氣，馬上回來。」

利威爾尋著剛剛走過的路，果然在他走到門口時，後方那個拿著皮夾要找失主的男人又跑了過來，他再一次看著那兩個人重複著道謝與被道謝的動作。當列車門關上後，利威爾開始回想剛剛爆炸時的景象。他和艾倫站在這裡，面對著車窗外，然後火光的方向——他看向走道的盡頭，在後方。

他動作迅速的沿著原本的路走回去，無視艾倫呼喊的聲音，他走到了那節車廂的最後，當他往右手邊看去時，才發現盡頭是洗手間。他扭開門把的同時，忍不住鬆了口氣，還好他懂得這種傳統式門把。

他把門關上反鎖後，站在密閉的廁所裡環顧四周，沒有窗戶，唯一連外的只有廁所門還有天花板上的通風口，於是他跳上馬桶蓋，用手頂住通風口，然後用力的向上撐開，當他把頭伸進去時，狠狠的屏住氣息，雖然他不是很懂那東西該長什麼樣子，但複雜的電線還有在倒數的時間，告訴他這就是韓吉要找的東西。

「該死，我要怎麼——」利威爾不知道該怎麼拆除這個東西。

在經過兩分鐘後，他認清自己辦不到，於是他只好放棄這項行動。不知道為什麼，他突然開始摸索起自己身上的東西，然後他在他褲子的口袋裡摸到了一個褐色皮夾，當他把皮夾掀開時，他看到一張紙上印著他的照片，然後旁邊的黑字寫著「S大學生物系教授」，他什麼時候變成生物系教授了？

這所有的一切，他都不明白，也沒人向他解釋。這到底——轟一聲，炙熱再度襲來，利威爾看見他手上的錶顯示十點二十分，原來八分鐘又過去了。

「歡迎回來，編號1225。」是韓吉的聲音。

「別再給我用什麼恢復記憶的程序！」當利威爾看見韓吉又打算在下面的螢幕上用出撲克牌時，他低聲怒吼。

「喔？看來這次不太需要了。」韓吉挑起眉，然後取消程序。

「這到底他媽是怎麼回事？」

「找出是誰炸毀列車了嗎？」

「我不知道！」

「那就再回去——」

「如果妳再不回答我的問題，我回去就等著死回來。」利威爾冷冷的說。

看來他這句話戳到了韓吉的死穴，她嘆口氣，然後說，「你想知道什麼？」

「我在哪裡？」

「你不存在任何地方，編號1225。」

「我叫利威爾。」不是什麼該死的1225。

「那是你過去的名字，但不是現在的。」

「什麼意思？」

「你已經是很久以前的人了，編號1225。」

「……很久以前？」

「在一次又一次的實驗裡，我們消除了你曾經擁有的名字。」韓吉這麼說的同時，她的眼神似乎有些感傷，「現在的你，是編號1225。」

「但我在那班列車上——」利威爾不懂，他就是利威爾啊。

「那只是一個乘客，編號1225。嗯，怎麼說呢，在我們的學術裡，他和你可以說是差不多一樣的人。但現在要解釋這些太浪費時間了，我們已經沒有多餘的時間了，你必須盡快找出是誰炸毀了列車。」

看來韓吉已經覺得她解釋夠了。

「編號1225，別再嘗試去找出炸裂物，你的首要目標是兇手，只有兇手才有辦法引爆炸裂物，找到他，然後回來時告訴我他的名字。」

這次韓吉沒再等利威爾說話，她尾音一落，利威爾又回到了那班列車。

#03

「怎麼了嗎，利威爾先生？」是艾倫。

利威爾閉起眼，又睜開，「我沒事。」

「不好意思，請問兩位有需要飲品嗎？」

「咖啡和紅茶，各一杯。」這次說話的不是艾倫，是利威爾。

艾倫有些驚奇的看著他，看來這個利威爾以前不擅長做點餐這種事。

「艾倫，坐過來我旁邊。」利威爾說。

「您怎麼——」

「我就是想叫你的名字，過來。」

艾倫接過兩杯飲品，然後坐到利威爾的旁邊，利威爾的手繞過了艾倫的後腰將他整個人攬過來，這樣親密的動作似乎嚇到了艾倫，他露出有點尷尬的笑容說，「您今天好奇怪。」

「你不喜歡？」

「沒、沒有，只是您不是很排斥我黏著你嗎？」

「我排斥？為什麼？」利威爾還真的不懂以前那個利威爾在想什麼。

「呃，您說，就是，您說我們是師生關係，不能這樣……」

「是嗎？嗯，也許吧。」利威爾不知所雲的給了個回答。

「但我不討厭這樣。」艾倫笑笑的說，似乎很希望利威爾能多貼近他。

「艾倫。」

「嗯？」

「說一點我們的事情。」

「啊？」

「我想聽。」

要說私心也好，利威爾想知道這個自己和這個艾倫做過些什麼。雖然他不知道眼下這兩個人過著什麼生活，但他可以感覺到，他們比他還有他陪伴過的那個艾倫要幸福許多。

「嗯……突然要我說，我也說不上來啊。」

在艾倫思考的同時，利威爾開始環顧四周的人，有誰是行為舉止可疑的？韓吉說只有兇手可以引爆炸裂物，那麼他一定是手拿著機器之類東西的人。利威爾靠在艾倫的肩膀上，從車廂頭瀏覽到車廂尾，專註的心思卻無法抗拒從艾倫身上飄來的清淡香味。

和過去一樣，和記憶中一樣。

「真的要我說的話，可以說說您的壞話嗎？」利威爾沒回應艾倫的話，艾倫就當作是他同意了，「您啊，固執牛脾氣！我都已經表現得那麼明顯了，為什麼您還是那麼堅持呢？就算是師生又有什麼關係嘛，我都已經成——」

「艾倫，我們這站下車。」

利威爾看見有一個戴著深灰色帽子的男人從座位上站起，然後他一直將那個功能類似電話的長方形物體貼在耳邊，而且他邊走還邊不斷回頭往車廂盡頭的洗手間看去。

「什、什麼？」

利威爾不顧艾倫的錯愕，硬生生將他從座位上拉起。

「我們不是在這一站下車，利威爾先生。」

車廂響起了鈴聲，但利威爾不知道那鈴聲是代表什麼意思。

「利威爾先生！」

利威爾將艾倫推下車，在艾倫下車然後回頭看他的那一瞬間，車門關了起來，原來那鈴聲是提醒乘客車門要關閉的意思。利威爾看著那個可疑男人在月台上走沒幾步後，突然和一個跑過來的女人相擁在一起，該死，他不只搞錯人，現在還把自己困在車上。

艾倫面露焦急的拍著關起的車門，利威爾隱約能聽見艾倫在喊自己的名字，他聽見艾倫說，「我會搭下一班車，請您在目的地站等我。」

然後列車往前開了起來，利威爾看向手錶，十點十九分。

很快的，這班列車又一次陷入火海，透過車窗，利威爾清晰的看見艾倫原本焦急的臉轉為恐懼，然後拔腿往他的方向奔跑過來。從他的嘴型看來，他不斷吶喊著自己的名字，但利威爾已經再也聽不到。

爆炸的巨響淹沒了艾倫對自己的呼喚。

「歡迎回來，編號1225。」

利威爾喘著氣，覺得身體莫名冰冷。

「需要啟動恢復記憶程序嗎？」韓吉問。

而利威爾冷冷的瞪著她。

「看來你的記憶已經趨於穩定，那麼找出是誰炸毀列車了嗎？」

利威爾只回答她一句，「八分鐘不夠。」

韓吉皺起眉頭，「但我們只能給你八分鐘，這已經是極限了。」

「那很遺憾，我就是找不到。」

「編號1225，如果你放棄了，就會有數百萬計的生命受到威脅。」

誰在乎什麼數百萬計的生命？利威爾想，「我剛剛救了艾倫。」

「誰？」

「艾倫，艾倫．耶格爾。」利威爾說。

「你是說那位S大生物系四年級的學生？」

「對。」利威爾覺得很疲憊，但艾倫的獲救起碼給了他一點安慰。

「編號1225，艾倫．耶格爾並沒有存活下來。」

「什麼？」利威爾擡起頭，「我剛剛親眼看見他下列車了。」

韓吉沈默起來，她的表情變得更加凝重，像是在認真思考到底要不要告訴利威爾實話，最後她將麥克風轉向，身體向前傾，然後張開她那張乾澀許久的唇，語氣平穩的說，「那不是真的，編號1225。」

#04

「那班列車早在今天早上十點二十分就已經被炸毀了。」

「現在你最重要的任務就是要把那個兇手給找出來。」

「他剛剛利用匿名通報他在市中心也安裝了炸裂物。」

「如果我們沒辦法找到他，阻止他，那麼那些生命——將會殞滅。」

「你回到的「過去」，並不是真正的過去。」

「那個「過去」是由原始碼所架構起來的幻象。」

「我們用原始碼將你與那班列車上某位罹難的乘客連結起來。」

「你不是他，他也不是你。」

「但讓人感到驚訝的是，他的名字也是利威爾。」

「這或許是一個怎麼樣也解釋不了的巧合。」韓吉聳聳肩說。

「原始碼是什麼？這對你來說或許太複雜了。」

「但我可以告訴你，原始碼只能給予我們八分鐘的重疊時間。」

「八分鐘一過，什麼都不復存在。」

「那也代表……你會停止存在於那班列車上。」

#05

「怎麼了嗎，利威爾先生？」

利威爾擡起頭，看著眼前這個無比真實的艾倫，他是假的？是虛幻的？是那個原始碼所架構起來的？無論如何，他都無法相信，也拒絕相信。

事到如今，利威爾依舊相信只要他能在兇手引爆這班列車前找到他，就可以拯救艾倫的生命。他擡起頭往列車的二樓看去，韓吉說那裡的車掌室裡有武器，而現在的狀況允許他使用武力。

「艾倫，我值得你信任嗎？」利威爾問。

「咦？」

「乖乖坐好。」利威爾站起身與前來送飲品的女服務生擦肩而過。

「利、利威爾先生？」

利威爾爬上二樓，可能是比較顛簸的緣故，所以坐在上面的人很少，他轉身往消防栓前面的位子坐上，等到車掌從車掌室裡走出去要驗票時，他盯著車掌的身影沒入在後一節車廂後，便動作迅速的把車掌室的門打開並且躲進去。

武器、武器、武器在哪裡？利威爾不斷將車掌室裡的櫃門給打開，最後在右上角的鐵櫃裡看見一把被鎖住的手槍。喔，該死，還好他認得這東西，但現在問題是他要怎麼打開這個該死的鐵櫃？

正當利威爾想找東西把鐵櫃撬開時，一股麻到骨子裡的感觸從他的後頸蔓延至全身，他還不知道發生什麼事情時，意識竟然就和他穿梭在原始碼裡一樣的消散下去。

霍地，艾倫的聲音從遠方傳來，為什麼他的感官如此模糊？

利威爾睜開眼，發現自己坐在車廂的連接處，旁邊車廂裡的人都在盯著他議論紛紛。而艾倫則是把手按在他的額頭上，看到他終於恢復意識後，慌亂的對著他直問，「您到底在做什麼？」

「什麼我在做什麼？」

「您怎麼能跑進去車掌室——」

「他是想要偷手槍。」一旁的警衛開口糾正艾倫。

「拜託，他在流血，他需要治療。」艾倫說。

「我們得先將他送到警察局。」

艾倫緊張的看著利威爾額頭上的傷口，當利威爾想叫他別緊張的時候，艾倫看起來很生氣，他不明白為什麼利威爾要去做這麼危險的事情。

「艾倫，現在幾點了？」

「那是重點嗎？」艾倫瞪大眼問。

「現在到底幾點。」利威爾靠在鐵桿上又再問了一次。

艾倫嘆氣，然後往手腕一望，「十點十八分。」

他真的做不到，利威爾想，他無法拯救艾倫。

「為什麼是生物系？」利威爾突然這樣問。

「我現在沒心思和您說這個！」

「你喜歡生物嗎？」

「利威爾先生……」

「艾倫，如果生命只剩最後一分鐘，你會做什麼？」

「不知道，」艾倫劇烈的搖頭，「我不知道。」

利威爾想，如果是他，他只想好好說一次，「艾倫，我愛你——」

車廂末節的爆炸引來強烈的熱風，利威爾不知道艾倫是否有聽見，在亮光的壟罩之下，艾倫棕色的髮絲飄起，蓋在他耀眼的金瞳之上。這算是遺憾嗎？利威爾不知道，他和艾倫之間，已有太多遺憾。

#06

在利威爾回來後，韓吉問，「有任何進展嗎？」

「怎麼？出事了？」韓吉並不是對他說「歡迎回來，編號1225」。

「嗯哼，好像出了一點狀況，我現在正在等消息。」

利威爾覺得這裡很冷，他看著在等待消息的韓吉掩蓋不了緊張，於是他打破沈默說，「我想問問妳。」

「問什麼？」韓吉以為利威爾要問他有關於兇手的事情。

「我死了嗎？」利威爾問出口後，覺得意外的坦然。

韓吉沒想到利威爾會這樣問，她的臉色微變，開始坐立不安起來，她不斷磨擦著自己的雙手，然後低下頭，不願看著利威爾。

「妳說我是很久以前的人，那是多久？」

「很久。」

「多久？」

「……差不多有一個，呃，一個世紀。」

「一百年？」

「正確的說，是一百零三年。」

「那我現在人在哪裡？」

「這是機密。」

「你們拿我來做實驗，卻告訴我這是機密？」

這個問題，韓吉選擇沈默。

「這個，妳說的原始碼，會停止嗎？」利威爾問。

「會。」韓吉回答。

「那我也會停止嗎？」利威爾的言下之意，是指這個實驗。

終於，韓吉擡起頭，她盯著利威爾的眼睛，良久，她說，「會。」

「記著，這是妳說的。」

「編號1225……」

「我叫利威爾。」

他不是什麼編號1225，他的生命曾經真切萬分，無論原始碼創造了什麼，給予了什麼，他永遠不會迷失，不會遺忘，不會丟下——他的名字叫利威爾，有個愛人名為艾倫。

#07

「歡迎回來，編號1225。」韓吉說。

「犯人的名字是德瑞克，德瑞克．佛斯特。」利威爾氣喘籲籲的說。

在原始碼裡來回一次又一次，忍受著自己和艾倫無數次的死亡，這樣的傷害連利威爾都承受不了。他看著韓吉在得到答案後雀躍萬分的跑出螢幕外，他往後癱在椅子上——至少他感覺那是椅子——等著這一切的終止。

韓吉很快的回來說，「編號1225，任務成功，你做得非常好。」

「按照約定，你得結束這一切。」利威爾說。

「呃……我明白，但我不是這裡最高的指揮官，所以你得等等。」

「這是妳承諾過的。」

「那個……啊，博士。」韓吉突然對著螢幕外的一個人這樣喊。

「編號1225有什麼問題嗎？」一個男人的聲音透過麥克風傳過來。

「是這樣的，博士，編號1225要求中止他作為實驗體——」

「妳在開什麼玩笑？他可是好不容易才成功的一個案例！」

「但是剛剛您不是說——」

「我剛剛什麼都沒有說，妳現在把他的記憶洗掉。」

「博士——」

「好了，我現在得去接見政府的官員，妳趕快行動。」

等到韓吉又回來時，利威爾沒說話，但看得出來對方臉上的為難。他本來以為韓吉會毫不猶豫的啟動抹去他記憶的程序，但沒想到她沒有這樣做，只是坐在椅子上和利威爾乾瞪眼。

然後韓吉開口，「……抱歉。」

「記得我和你說過的艾倫．耶格爾嗎？」

韓吉嘆氣，「我記得，那個S大生物系的學生。」

利威爾沈默了好一會兒，最後他說，「再讓我回去一次。」

「什麼？」

「我想再見他一次，等到我下次回來，你就洗掉我的記憶吧。」

聽完利威爾的要求後，韓吉掙紮了許久，她似乎也看出利威爾的決心，雖然她並不明白利威爾為什麼這麼執著於那位男人，但她終究心軟了，她啟動原始碼的開始程序，然後說，「很高興與你共事，編號1225。」

#08

利威爾看著艾倫，從這九分鐘開始倒數。

即使百年前的一切都變得模糊，但只有艾倫像是被湖水洗得清澈的綠景般長存於他的心中。他從來沒有對百年前的艾倫說過一句「我愛你」或是含意接近的言語，但卻有種情感維繫在他們之間，最後終於成就了愛情。

「艾倫，我可以和你借電話嗎？」

「和我借？您不是也有手機嗎？」

原來那東西叫手機，利威爾說，「快點拿來。」

艾倫邊鼓著臉頰邊從包包裡把手機拿出來給利威爾，「您要打給誰？」

「你幫我按號碼。」利威爾不知道怎麼操作手機。

「您也太懶了吧！」

「我要念號碼了。」

「好啦好啦，等等，我開一下螢幕。」

艾倫很快的輸入利威爾說的號碼後就將手機交給利威爾，他睜著眼睛看利威爾把手機拿到耳邊。利威爾覺得很奇妙，隔幾秒後，手機裡傳來了一陣溫柔的女性嗓音，那是韓吉處事的那個機構的電話。

「我想找——想留言給韓吉．佐耶小姐。」

真的有韓吉這個人，對方應好後，便幫他轉進了韓吉的語音信箱裡。

「嗯，是韓吉．佐耶小姐嗎？」

艾倫用嘴型問，「韓吉．佐耶小姐是誰？」

「我是利威爾。」

沒得到利威爾回答的艾倫有些不滿，他開始用手戳著利威爾的大腿，然後不斷在他面前做鬼臉幹擾對方打電話。

「還記得我和妳說過的艾倫．耶格爾嗎？」

聽到自己的名字時，艾倫赫然停下動作，表情認真的看著利威爾，他有些困惑，卻滿臉期待著利威爾會說出什麼話來。

「我和妳說過我想再見他一次，是我說謊了。」

艾倫睜大眼，表情開始生氣起來。

「事實上，我只想一直看著他。」

利威爾才說完，艾倫的臉就像是發燒一樣變得通紅。

「他和我記憶中的艾倫一模一樣。」

無論過了多少個寒春與落秋，他總是想著艾倫，而艾倫也總是在等著他。利威爾曾經想過，他和艾倫之間只有無數個遺憾，無數個無法被了卻的遺憾，但原始碼卻給了他一個機會，縱是虛構，但也似真。

「如果改變不了……」利威爾用空著的那隻手牽起艾倫掛在他腿上的手，對方的臉已經紅到無法直視他，「我也想和他繼續活在這裡。」

縱使只有八分鐘，卻是永恆般長久。

#09

在等待編號1225回來的韓吉正撥弄著麥克風，她滿腦子都在想著關於原始碼的一切，這是他們團隊傾盡所有的成果，這是一個人類科學上的奇蹟，雖然無法改變過去，卻能改變未來。

叮——是手機有語音留言的提示音，韓吉接了起來。

那是一通詭異至極的留言，留言的人說他是利威爾，她並沒有認識什麼叫做利威爾——至少是現在——的人，她拉開桌上的資料表，編號1225的左邊備註著實驗體生前的姓名——利威爾。

韓吉並不是一個多善良的人，也很少心軟。

但她覺得自己能接到這通電話，似乎不只是一個巧合。

編號1225歷經了長達六十年的實驗，在配對成功後反覆在原始碼裡來回高達二十多次的過程，其中十五次更是被迫重組恢復記憶。但他卻留下這些話給她，無論透過什麼方法，他告訴自己，他從來沒有忘記曾經在他生命中最重要的一部分，那個叫做艾倫．耶格爾的男人。

原始碼裡的八分鐘，就和一百零三年漫長的時光等價。

韓吉將手機放下，轉頭看向維生系統的控制室，在時鐘的時分針走到十點十七分的時候，她站了起身，然後往控制室走去——那裡有編號1225殘破不堪的身體，還有一顆想活在艾倫．耶格爾身邊的心。

#10

她會關掉維生系統的，利威爾相信韓吉會這麼做。

他掛掉手機，然後還給艾倫，對方還在為他剛剛說的那些留言而在意，眼見艾倫匆匆的把手機接過來，然後低著頭在包包裡翻找不知所謂的東西。

「艾倫。」

「幹、幹嘛？」

「把臉擡起來。」

「……我才不要。」

「為什麼？」

「誰叫您剛剛說那些話……也不害躁……」

利威爾看了眼手腕上的錶，十點十九分。

「艾倫，我問你。」

結果艾倫還是擡起頭來，利威爾輕聲笑出來，「利威爾先生！」

「我是真的要問你問題。」

「要問什麼？」

「如果生命只剩最後一分鐘，你會做什麼？」

艾倫疑惑的歪著頭，雖然不明白利威爾為什麼突然這麼問，但他還是認真的回答了問題，「我會好好把握每一秒，希望能和您一起。」

利威爾用手撫住艾倫的臉，艾倫看著他，而利威爾傾身向前。

艾倫慌亂的問，「怎、怎麼了？」

「我會再說一次，」利威爾說，「艾倫，我愛你。」

艾倫漲紅臉，然後用質問的語氣說，「再一次？您從來沒和我說過——」

但利威爾沒讓他說完，他吻上艾倫的唇。

十點二十分。

利威爾的永恆，存於這反覆、全新的八分鐘裡，和艾倫一起。

FIN


	7. Game（幼童艾倫Paro）

這天，巨人中學附屬小學部的最後一堂下課鐘響完，孩子們都開心的回了家，只剩下二年一班的艾倫．耶格爾還留在二年級組的導師辦公室裡，只因為他這次考試的成績十分優秀，得到了班導的獎賞。

艾倫坐在辦公桌上，蹬著他短小的雙腿，因為眼前一片漆黑而引來的恐懼讓他不自覺伸出雙手在空中揮舞，他開口喊，「利威爾老師？」

空氣中先是一片寂靜，接著傳來一聲男人的呼吸聲，他用低沈醇厚的嗓音道出艾倫的名字。艾倫的小手僵在空中，被覆在眼帶下的雙眼睜得圓大，這個聲音對他而言是熟悉到不能再熟悉。

「……主唱哥哥？」

艾倫雖然聲音裡有些遲疑，但他的心裡卻是無比肯定。這個聲音與他的生活分分秒秒都纏繞在一起，那是他最喜歡、最喜歡的樂團No Name的主唱的聲音。

「答對了。」男人說，然後他握住艾倫的手又說，「艾倫真聰明呢。」

艾倫得到了肯定的回覆後，滿心歡喜的回抓住男人的手，天知道他有多喜歡No Name的主唱哥哥，每天晚上都一定要聽著他的歌聲才能入眠，房間裡也都貼滿他的海報，還有努力存了零用錢買官方周邊商品——就是現在覆在他眼睛上的眼帶。

「因為艾倫這次的考試達到目標了，所以我受你的老師所託來到這裡見你。」

「老師？是利威爾老師嗎？」艾倫問，不禁在心中大大崇拜起利威爾。

男人輕笑出聲，然後說，「那麼艾倫今天想要玩什麼？」

「玩……」艾倫只覺得一陣飄飄然，他的腦筋一片空白，「艾倫不知道。」

「這樣吧，我們來玩猜東西的遊戲。」

「猜東西？」

「對，如果你猜對了，那我就可以讓你許一個願望。」

艾倫一聽到有願望，毫不猶豫的就要答應，他早就想好願望，是唯一也是最期盼的願望，就是他想見見主唱哥哥拿下眼帶的臉，「艾倫要玩！」

「那我們開始吧。」

「可是主唱哥哥，艾倫還看不見。」艾倫邊說就邊要用手去抓眼帶。

「不能拿下來。」男人連忙阻止他。

「可是這樣艾倫要怎麼猜？」

霍地，男人靠向艾倫，幾乎整個人貼到了他的身上，有股淡淡的香味傳來，是利威爾辦公桌上擺放著的薄荷味薰香。男人摟起艾倫軟綿的身體，用一隻腳卡進艾倫懸在半空中的雙腿間，他將嘴唇貼在艾倫的耳沿邊說，「不用看的，用摸的。」

艾倫不知道男人怎麼突然這樣抱著他，但既然是他最喜歡的主唱哥哥，就算被抱也沒有關係。艾倫呆呆的點了頭，滿腦子都是等等自己猜對後能看到的主唱哥哥的臉。在男人邊拉著他的手的時候，他邊想著主唱哥哥的樣子是什麼樣。

嗯，主唱哥哥一定是個很酷的人。

「艾倫，摸這裡。」男人說。

艾倫的手被男人放到了一個軟綿的物體上面，他說，「軟軟的。」

從電視上看到的主唱哥哥有一頭俐落的黑髮，當他在台上嘶吼著「豬囉們，跪下吧。」時，晶瑩的汗珠會從他的髮絲上被揮落，艾倫當時想，如果自己人就在他旁邊的話，一定能聞到如同薄荷薰香的氣味。

「握住，手要這樣擺。」

「有點冰呢，是冰淇淋嗎？」艾倫握住後，然後摸索，是根長型的物體。

還有他的體魄，雖然和利威爾老師一樣矮矮的，可是從衣袖上的痕跡隱約可以看見底下精壯的身體。艾倫一直好希望自己的身材也能變得那麼棒，雖然他每天都會邊聽No Name的歌邊訓練，但成效不大。

「不是冰淇淋。你再仔細摸摸看。」

「滑滑的耶，啊！上面圓圓的！是香菇嗎？」

最後是他那張總是能唱出動人旋律的嘴，唇瓣很薄，看起來很冷硬，但卻是最令艾倫沈迷的一個地方。他從來不覺得有著那樣一張嘴的人會很冷酷，因為利威爾老師的嘴型也是那樣，可是利威爾老師就是個非常溫柔的人，所以他相信主唱哥哥一定也是個很溫柔的人。

「也不是。」男人的聲音聽起來很愉悅。

艾倫一臉苦惱的繼續摸索，他的手指摸到了男人的龜頭上，精壯的頂部在他小小的手掌裡來回滑動。男人幾乎是很克制的壓抑住自己的呻吟聲，但真的太她媽的舒服了。

「這個東西好大喔。」艾倫甚至非常讚嘆的說，然後他開始往上摸，最後碰觸到恥毛的時候被刺了一下猛然伸回手，他大叫，「這個東西會咬人！」

然後他嘟起嘴，輕輕打了男人的陰莖說，「壞壞！怎麼可以咬艾倫！」

男人終於忍不住了，他看見自己因為被拍打而抖動的陰莖，全身的血液都沖到了腦門裡，幾乎就在那個瞬間，他勃起了。

「嗯？怎、怎麼開始變大了？變硬了！」艾倫開始驚呼，他低頭用教訓的口吻對自己手中的陰莖說，「幹嘛？被艾倫處罰所以生氣變硬了嗎？」

才不是呢！男人真的是翻白眼都要翻到腦後去了。

「你要是再不乖，艾倫就和利威爾老師告狀唷。」

勃起後哪有那麼容易垂下去啊？男人的陰莖依舊挺立。

「還硬著呢！真是不懂事，艾倫一定要和利威爾老師說！」

「……好了，你先繼續猜，要告狀等等再告。」

「喔、喔，對，艾倫還要猜。」被男人提醒後，艾倫才想起自己的任務。

艾倫的手很明顯往下移動，看來他是怕還會被咬，所以他的手就停留在龜頭和陰莖的前端遊移。男人看著自己發腫的陰莖在艾倫的撫摸下越來越大，甚至頂部的小口已經開始流出了濕潤的液體。

「怎麼有黏黏的東西？這東西會流口水？」

「給你個提示，那不是口水。」

接下來艾倫的舉動差點讓男人射精，他竟然就這樣把沾著男人體液的手指放進紅艷的小嘴中，還伸出舌頭輕輕舔拭，他舔了一口後皺起眉頭說，「有點鹹鹹的，不過沒什麼味道。」

男人深深吸了一口氣。

艾倫煩惱的想著，看來要達成願望不是那麼容易，但他還是繼續摸著男人因為興奮而快要高潮的陰莖說，「好難猜喔。會咬人、生氣還會變硬的東西到底是什麼啦。」

男人始終沒有說話，最後在艾倫的手指頭不小心摳到他的龜頭上的小口時，渾身戰慄流過男人的神經，他低低的悶哼一聲，將濃腥的精液射到了艾倫的手掌上。

「噴東、噴東西了……」艾倫讓精液流滿自己的手，「熱熱的……」

男人喘著氣問，「時間到了，艾倫，猜到這是什麼了嗎？」

「艾倫真的猜不到。」艾倫撇下嘴，看起來非常失望。

然後男人笑出來，「沒關係，等下次艾倫還有獎賞的時候，我會再來陪你玩。」

「真的嗎？」艾倫開心的詢問，而男人則拿起衛生紙幫他擦手。

「真的，我說到做到。」然後男人離開了艾倫觸手可及的範圍。

「主唱哥哥？」突然一道亮光往艾倫的眼睛襲來，有人解開了蓋住他眼睛的眼帶，艾倫眨了眨眼，隔了好幾秒才看清楚站在他眼前的人是誰，「利威爾老師！」

「獎賞結束了，艾倫，剛剛你喜歡的主唱先生已經回去了。」

「唉，艾倫這次失敗了，沒有看到主唱哥哥的臉。」

「沒關係。反正以後有的是機會，只要你繼續努力的話。」

「如果下次艾倫也考好，利威爾老師會再請主唱哥哥來嗎？」

「那是當然了。」

「不能反悔喔！」

「我一向說到做到呢，艾倫。」利威爾邊說邊將艾倫抱下桌。

「雖然艾倫沒看到主唱哥哥的眼睛，但是艾倫想啊——」艾倫回抱住了利威爾，一臉正經的說，「主唱哥哥的眼睛一定就像利威爾老師的一樣漂亮。」

「是嗎？」利威爾的眼神十分溫柔。

「嗯！艾倫確定！百分之百！」

利威爾緊緊抱著艾倫，關掉辦公桌上的桌燈，然後提起公事包說，「回家了。」

「艾倫今天還要聽No Name的歌唷！」迴盪在長廊上的，是艾倫充滿元氣的聲音。

FIN


	8. Song（幼童艾倫Paro）

叮咚，門鈴聲讓利威爾的頭從一張又一張的樂譜中擡起來，他放下筆和眼鏡起身走往玄關，才剛轉開門把就聽見一聲充滿朝氣的聲音，「利威爾老師！」

艾倫的母親牽著他站在門外，他母親說，「今天就要麻煩利威爾老師了。」

「不要這麼說，倒是還請你們路上小心，旅途順利。」

艾倫的雙親今天要出遠門去一趟親戚的喪禮，來回大概要花上三四天，因為艾倫下禮拜還要上課，所以就把他託在隔壁的鄰居，也剛好是艾倫的班導利威爾家裡。

「艾倫，要乖乖聽老師的話喔，知道嗎？」耶格爾太太這樣說。

「艾倫一直都很乖！」艾倫大聲的回應。

「爸爸媽媽下禮拜就會回來了，有事情再請老師打電話給我們。」

「艾倫知道。」艾倫邊說邊放開她的手，轉而去牽利威爾的手。

「那艾倫就麻煩老師了，我們也差不多要出發，就先告辭了。」

利威爾點點頭，又說了次路上小心，最後當耶格爾太太的背影消失在電梯門後，他就把艾倫牽進屋。艾倫來他家的次數早就頻繁到像在走廚房，他乖乖的脫掉鞋子放進鞋櫃裡，最後一蹦一跳的跳上玄關。

「吃晚餐了沒？」利威爾問。

「吃了，媽媽煮了咖哩飯給艾倫吃。」

「洗澡呢？」

「洗了，艾倫只帶了三天份的衣服唷。」

利威爾低頭看艾倫，他的眼神充滿期待，於是他故意說，「那準備寫作業。」

艾倫瞪大眼，然後鼓起臉頰，放開利威爾的手往客廳跑去，「艾倫不要寫！」

「怎麼可以不寫作業？」利威爾雖然這樣說，但語氣很輕快。

「艾倫這次考試也考了滿分，老師答應要給艾倫獎賞的。」

「那你想要什麼獎賞？」

聽到利威爾這麼說，艾倫又跑了回來，他抱住利威爾的腳說，「艾倫要主唱哥哥。艾倫輸了上次的猜謎，艾倫要再玩一次，這次絕對不會輸。」

利威爾摸摸他的頭，然後假裝有些為難的樣子，「可是那麼晚了……」

艾倫楞楞的聽著，然後低下頭說，「沒關係，艾倫可以等。」

真的是太可愛了！渾蛋！

利威爾彎腰把艾倫抱起來，迎面對上的是他忍住悲傷失望的臉，「好吧，等等我就請主唱先生過來。你那麼努力的準備考試，我也不會隨便敷衍你的。」

艾倫開心的歡呼，他搭著利威爾的肩膀往利威爾的臉上親了好幾下，「利威爾老師最棒了！艾倫最喜歡利威爾老師了！」

然後利威爾把艾倫抱進書房裡，他將桌上的樂譜疊好收進抽屜裡，同樣讓艾倫坐在他的書桌上。原本的計畫是想等到明天再進行，不過既然艾倫這麼迫不及待，剛好他也沒靈感，提前一天進行也無所謂。

「把書包和小熊袋子脫掉。」利威爾說。

艾倫也伸手把背在背後的書包和放有換洗衣服的小熊袋子脫掉，他遞給利威爾，利威爾收在一邊的櫃子上，他從書包的夾鏈上抽出艾倫最珍貴的No Name周邊商品，轉身走回來打算要把艾倫的眼睛蒙起來。

「利威爾老師，快點快點。」艾倫興奮的踢著小短腿說。

「別亂動。」他穩住艾倫的頭顱，確認綁好後說，「好了，我去叫主唱先生。」

利威爾假裝走出房間，被遮住眼睛的艾倫愉悅的哼起No Name的某首歌的旋律，整個人還隨著旋律搖擺。太好了，又可以見到主唱哥哥了！這次的猜謎也會是猜上次的東西嗎？艾倫還是不知道會咬人，然後被罵會變硬的東西的是什麼，他本來想問爸爸媽媽，但利威爾老師卻說主唱哥哥應該會希望他是自己猜出答案來的，所以他沒問。

接著有人進來了，艾倫想，一定是主唱哥哥！

「主唱哥哥！」他伸出手想抱主唱哥哥。

「艾倫，我來了。」沒錯，是主唱哥哥的聲音。

「主唱哥哥，艾倫好想你唷。」

「我也很想艾倫啊。」然後男人回應艾倫的動作，抱住了他。

「艾倫還要猜上次的東西！這次不會輸！」

「艾倫，我們今天不玩猜謎了，我們換玩別的。」

「嗯？不玩猜謎了？那要玩什麼？」

「為了獎勵你這次考試那麼努力，我就唱歌給你聽吧，由你來點歌。」

「真的嗎！」艾倫簡直高興到飛上天，竟然可以近距離聽他的偶像唱歌。

「當然是真的。」男人停頓一下又說，「不過現在有一點比較麻煩……」

「怎麼了嗎？」艾倫擔心的問。

「你們老師家裡沒有麥克風呢，這樣我沒辦法唱歌。」

「咦——那怎麼辦？可以請老師拿麥克風來嗎？」

「你們老師剛剛出門了，說是要去買杯咖啡。」

艾倫緊張的握住拳頭，小嘴開開合合，「那不能唱了嗎？」

「也不是沒辦法，但可能需要艾倫的幫忙才行呢。」

「艾倫要幫忙！什麼忙都可以！」

男人親暱的摟抱著艾倫，強烈的熱度在他們碰觸的地方生起，艾倫看不見，只聽見那濃醇低沈的嗓音從很近的地方傳來，他說，「請艾倫當我的麥克風好嗎？」

艾倫才剛應好，男人就笑了出來。主唱哥哥的笑聲好好聽唷，他想，和利威爾老師的笑聲一樣好聽。艾倫小小的年紀解釋不出這兩者的共同性，他只是很單純的喜愛著兩人溫柔的笑聲，都讓他覺得沈迷。

然後咖一聲，一個硬硬的東西卡進了他的嘴巴裡，他喊出聲，「——嗯？」

「別怕，我調整一下位置。」男人動手擺弄起被套在艾倫脖子上的圓環，最後確認好位置後，他把那個硬硬的東西移離開艾倫的嘴巴，「等等還是要咬住，現在先幫你拿開。」

「為什麼要咬這個？」艾倫問。

「這是擴音的東西，等等我要對著它唱歌，聲音才會大。」

「是喔……咦、為什、為什麼脫艾倫的褲子？」艾倫感覺到褲子被男人拉下來。

「艾倫不是麥克風嗎？等等要架支架上去才行啊，對吧？」

艾倫回想起電視裡的No Name在表演時，主唱哥哥確實都會拿著一把立在地上的麥克風大聲嘶吼著歌曲，於是他便點點頭說，「艾倫知道那個東西、那個麥克風。」

「艾倫，把手擡起來，抱著我。」

艾倫聽話的擡起手摟住男人，然後他整個人被帶離書桌，懸在男人的懷中，他的雙腿環在男人的腰上。男人伸手不知道在準備什麼，最後他用好之後，輕聲對艾倫說要把擴音器戴上，艾倫明白般的點頭，男人就伸手把那個圓圓硬硬的東西重新卡回艾倫的嘴中。

要開始唱歌囉，男人說。他說了幾首他們樂團受歡迎的歌曲，詢問艾倫是不是都想聽，艾倫當然很興奮的點頭贊同，原本他還以為只能點一首歌呢，沒想到主唱哥哥那麼好，竟然願意唱那麼多首給他聽。

利威爾看著被蒙住雙眼，又被堵住嘴的艾倫，嘴角的笑意完全止不住。他雙手托住艾倫裸露在外的屁股，心裡想著等等該做多久的前戲才能正式操他。他不打算用親吻還是撫摸他身體的其他部分來獲得前戲的快感，他早就決定好要直接抽插艾倫的後穴來讓他達到第一次的高潮。

屁股變得好熱唷，艾倫想，剛剛明明還很冷的，現在被主唱哥哥一碰就變熱了。艾倫正覺得奇怪，男人托住他屁股的手掌開始動作，他軟軟的臀肉就這樣被覆在男人的手掌之中揉捏，細微的低吟聲從艾倫咬住擴音器的嘴流溢出來，聽起來十分動人。

這個手感真的太好了，利威爾想。

艾倫緊緊的抱著男人，雙腿也緊繃起來，屁股被這樣揉捏讓他渾身生熱。他本來不知道為什麼主唱哥哥要這樣，但後來又開始回想電視上的主唱哥哥在開唱前都會擺弄著他的麥克風，於是他想現在大概就是那個樣子。

「那麼我們開始唱吧，艾倫。」

嗶。在一聲短暫的聲音後，艾倫的耳邊響起男人那令人瘋狂的聲音。

沒錯、沒錯沒錯，這就是他最喜歡的No Name！然後背景開始融入歌曲的伴奏音樂，男人強而有力的聲音一句又一句的震在艾倫的心中。

利威爾貼著艾倫的唇唱著那些他滾瓜爛熟的歌，不知道為什麼，當他想到在他和艾倫的唇間抵著這麼一個障礙物，就讓他無比興奮。他感受到艾倫的欣喜，在每句歌詞震撼的尾字上，艾倫軟綿的身軀都會隨之震動，他深深的陷入利威爾的歌聲之中。

在狂烈的愉悅中，艾倫恍惚的在黑暗中如同吸毒般的染上No Name歌曲的毒，每一次都是這樣感動，每一次都是這樣美好，無論是望著電視裡的，還是像現在這樣聆聽現場的，主唱哥哥的聲音都令艾倫覺得能活在有No Name的世界裡真好。

真的太棒了……咦、那是什麼？好、好痛！

艾倫的手腳狠狠的縮起來，被刺入的異物感抵住了他後穴的穴口，痛覺直沖上腦門，生理性的淚水從他的眼角流出，小小的腦袋根本不知道現在發生了什麼事情。

「艾倫，放輕鬆。」是主唱哥哥的聲音，「我現在要幫你架支架。」

架支架？艾倫沒想到原來架支架那麼痛。他沒生氣，也沒抱怨，反而在第一時間可憐起麥克風，原來它平常都是這麼痛的嗎？果然很偉大呢，所有有關於No Name的一切在他的腦海中變得壯大，他覺得自己好渺小，只是個渺小的粉絲。

但艾倫不想只當個渺小的粉絲，他也希望能和No Name更貼近一點，所以他告訴自己要勇敢一點，這種痛才不算什麼！他咬住牙，抱著主唱哥哥，吃力的扭動著自己的腰想讓支架能更方便進入。

而艾倫這樣主動的動作反而把利威爾惹得更火了，原來他還努力克制著自己不能那麼快進去，雖然他已經在自己的性器上塗了潤滑劑，但艾倫的身體根本無法負荷他兇猛的入侵，他將發燙的陰莖抵在艾倫濕軟的穴口，莖體則正好卡在他曲線誘人的臀瓣上，如半熟蛋白般稚嫩的白肉擠壓著他的性器。

「嗯、嗯……」

利威爾擡頭看向艾倫的臉，在音樂的間奏即將過去時，艾倫透明的唾液從咬住擴音器的嘴邊流下來，他的小臉泛紅，連耳朵都像桃子般熟紅。他的喘息聲被壓抑的越來越大聲，流出的唾液沿著下巴滑下，染濕了他胸口前的衣料。

「嗯嗯、嗯……嗚……」

利威爾雙眼充紅的決定直接將陰莖全部埋進艾倫的體內，他抱住艾倫的力度強到像是要和他融為一起，小孩身上的體溫炙熱到幾乎要將他們兩人融化，在副歌的主旋律切進來，還有艾倫斷斷續續的呻吟裡，利威爾貫穿了艾倫嬌小的身軀。

潤滑劑減緩了一點沖擊，但艾倫還是疼到哭出來，在滿溢出來的心疼中，利威爾感受到更多的是背德的得意和快感。他何嘗不是爽到想喊出聲，但為了安撫艾倫，他還是忍著梗在喉間的快意繼續唱著No Name的歌。

好痛，可是主唱哥哥的聲音好好聽、嗚嗚……

艾倫被複雜的情緒淹沒，只剩下男人的身體是他的浮木，屁股的疼痛、心靈上的滿足還有微微從脊椎骨散發的痠麻讓他快要崩落。

利威爾托住艾倫的屁股猛力的抽插，他還沒發育成熟的腸壁分泌出一種更讓人欲罷不能的滑液，這是什麼見鬼的天堂？No Name的伴奏、他的歌聲、艾倫的低吟還有兩人的肉體撞擊在一起的聲音集結成一首這世界上獨一無二，最為完美的歌曲。

艾倫幼小的陰莖慢慢挺立起來，像是雛鳥在空中顫抖，利威爾用腹部抵住他發顫的幼根，惡意十足的上下摩擦。艾倫更是興奮了，他的身體開始痙攣，利威爾忍住沒伸手替他手淫，只專註在操幹他的屁股這件事上。

在那片黑暗裡，艾倫覺得自己快要昏厥。疼痛夾雜著快感從他被男人進入侵犯的後穴傳遞而來，全身都好像被填得滿滿的，由其是剛吃完晚餐的肚子，「支架」伸進他的屁股，伸到他的肚子重重的頂住，又快速的退出，他幾乎沒有心神再去聽男人的歌聲。

利威爾的陰莖被艾倫吸得又紅又腫，淫液也從頂部的小口流出。他媽的，他在心裡零碎的罵了一聲，只要遇到艾倫，他就好像變成一個早洩狂一樣。上次的手淫是，這次的性交也是，這小子的身體怎麼能那麼好操？

慢慢的，耳邊的旋律提醒他歌曲要進入結尾了。

利威爾算好時機把艾倫嘴上的擴音器拿下，艾倫還沒意識到，原本就被壓抑住的聲音如洪水般宣洩而出，嬌嫩的聲音隨著利威爾的陰莖的動作而中斷，然後又發出。

「啊哈、啊……嗯嗯、啊嗯……」

雖然艾倫的眼睛被蓋在眼帶之下，但利威爾可以想像得到他的眼神現在是什麼樣子。想必那雙總是閃爍著金黃色光芒的眼睛依舊耀眼，但卻找不到焦距，只能在黑暗中用身體本能渴求著男人吧？

「嗯嗯——嗚！」

稀薄的精液以微弱的力道從艾倫的幼根中射出，利威爾用力按住艾倫的身體，緊緊固定著他的屁股，好讓他把射出的精液都能全部灌入他濕熱的腸道裡。

「好熱啊，主、主唱哥哥，艾倫的肚子要破了——」

終於，這首歌結束在艾倫被射精的尖銳聲音中。

利威爾按下放在桌上的機器按鈕，嗶，然後按鍵跳了上來。他眼帶笑意的抱著渾身無力的艾倫，拍著他發燙的後背，開口說，「艾倫，收音完畢。」

FIN


	9. 最美麗的謊言（誘拐Paro）

親愛的，「我們」就是最美麗的謊言。

01.構築

六歲的艾倫站在一間只有半身寬的木偶店前，原本有些茫然的步伐因為櫥窗裡琳瑯滿目的人偶停了下來，他歪起頭目不轉睛的看著，咖啡色的毛靴在店前漸融的春雪上印下淩亂的腳印。看著看著，艾倫幾乎整個人都要貼到櫥窗上，他將手掌覆在透明的玻璃上，仔細端倪著一尊有著淡褐色瞳孔的人偶，它的黑髮十分柔順，有點冷冷的，卻讓艾倫覺得很溫暖。

他像是站了很久，終於有一道聲音將他從木偶的世界拉了回來，從有些遙遠的地方傳來「艾倫」的呼喚，艾倫轉過頭看見來人，立刻展開笑顏，「利威爾先生！」

利威爾從對面橫跨過街道往艾倫走來，他很快的註意到剛剛吸引住艾倫註意力的東西，他將手放到艾倫的頭頂上揉了幾下，「在看什麼？」

艾倫很高興利威爾能問他這個問題，他興致勃勃的拉著利威爾的手要讓他也跟著自己往櫥窗裡看，「利威爾先生，您看這個！好漂亮呢！很像——」

「喜歡的話我買給你。」利威爾說。

「買給艾倫？」艾倫問。

「不要嗎？」

艾倫楞楞看著利威爾認真的表情，然後有些猶豫的說，「可是這個很貴。」

利威爾勾起嘴角，至少對方不是說「不要」，只是說「很貴」，這代表還是有可以商量的餘地，他又說，「沒關係，今天艾倫不是要來幫忙嗎？剛好這個可以當作謝禮，就算扯平了？」

艾倫聽不太懂利威爾的意思，「謝禮？是指要獎勵艾倫的意思嗎？」

「對。」

艾倫的眼神在利威爾還有木偶之間遊移，他很想要那個木偶，也努力消化著利威爾說的話的意思。他今天和利威爾約好要幫他的忙，那幫忙的孩子就是乖孩子沒錯吧？既然如此，得到一點獎勵好像也不是太過分，至少他從利威爾的表情看來對方並不是很在意。

「那我們先去問問價錢好不好？如果太貴的話……」

利威爾牽起艾倫小小的手，沒等他反應過來就拉著他往店裡頭走，推開那片斑駁的門時，掛在外頭的紫羅蘭色風鈴響個不停。店裡有些暗，昏暗的燈光把擺放在裡頭的人偶襯得更像是活生生的人，艾倫頓時覺得有很多雙眼睛在盯著自己，沒來由的恐懼讓他緊緊抓著利威爾的手不放。

店裡的家具都是特別老舊的那種，挑高的櫃台讓艾倫看不見坐在內側的老闆，他貼在利威爾的腰側，看著他伸出手輕敲著桌面，而下一秒回應他的是個非常溫和卻衰老的聲音。他們沒有討論多久，利威爾朝著他點點頭，然後掏出精緻的暗紅色錢袋付了該付的錢。

當他們轉身離開的時候，艾倫問他「貴嗎？」，利威爾沒有回答，只說可以把那尊木偶帶回家了。走到櫥窗前，木偶同樣被放在挑高的檯子上，艾倫輕扯利威爾的手指說，「艾倫拿不到。」

利威爾幫他拿了下來，艾倫高興的想接過來，但木偶十分重，最後還是由利威爾拿著。提前得到獎品的艾倫有些愧疚，於是他們一步出店後，他就精神抖擻的問利威爾要自己幫什麼忙，他一定會全力以赴。抱著木偶的利威爾聽到艾倫這麼說後，冷硬的表情更顯得柔軟，「不是什麼很難的事，你一定能做得很好。」

然後他們離開了那條街道，在往後漫長的歲月裡頭，他們都沒有再回來過。

02.建織

利威爾屏住氣息，緊咬著牙根，努力的讓自己的理智在慾望的閘口堅持住更長一點的時間。他將手指深埋進艾倫柔順的髮絲當中，隨著那嬌小的頭顱前後擺動，他的指尖甚至能抵在艾倫溫熱的頭皮上，突起的毛囊如靈活的蟲蠕動在他的神經頂端。

「嗯、嗯嗯——」在黏膩的水漬聲中拌雜著艾倫的悶音。

利威爾往下看去，映入眼中的是回望著他的艾倫，他那副只在這世界誕生六年的身體正跪伏在他腰邊，張嘴吞吐著他勃起的慾望。艾倫白嫩的臉頰被口中的巨物塞得鼓鼓的，隨著不同角度的變化，他可以看見自己的陰莖在他的嘴裡突出的模樣。

艾倫的嘴巴根本沒辦法將利威爾的慾望全部含入，剛開始他拼命撐開嘴想含得更多一些，但最後下顎痠到根本合不起來，透明的唾液就這樣流下來，將男人因青筋暴露而通紅的陰莖染得濕亮亮的。有些還滲進純白色的床單上。

在利威爾的指導下，艾倫換用舌頭舔拭，他覺得這樣很像平常在舔剛出爐的焦糖蘋果，雖然兩者的滋味實在差得太多了。他將陰莖頂部的囊球也含進嘴中，濃密的黑色恥毛微微刺痛他的肌膚，這本來讓他有些退卻，但他看見滿臉陶醉的利威爾，還是鬼迷心竅的繼續下去。利威爾的身體總是散發著一股淡淡的香味，是很清爽的味道，但隨著性愛的過程，專屬於成熟男人的氣味也慢慢流溢出來。

艾倫感受到嘴中之物開始流出濕滑的液體，他覺得疑惑，擡起頭來用眼神向利威爾詢問，但對方只是壓著他的頭指示他繼續。要射精了，利威爾想。艾倫的口腔比女人的陰道還要溫熱濕潤萬倍，他小巧的粉舌像是迷霧中的賽蓮一樣，勾著他的理智不斷往下墜。在第一波高潮來臨前，利威爾盯著艾倫被自己恥毛刺紅的臉，還有陰莖出入在他的嘴裡的畫面。他知道自己在操他，即便只是口交也夠了，他要像一個男人讓女人懷孕那樣射在他的嘴裡。

「艾倫——」他低吟著他的名字。

「嗯、嗯嗯！」艾倫睜大眼睛。

利威爾按住艾倫的頭顱往自己的身體上壓，他看著自己的陰莖插在艾倫嘴裡，把他因為射精而抖動的樣子。很快的，艾倫一時無法吞嚥下去的精液從口中溢出，嫣紅的唇瓣上沾著牛奶白的濃精。利威爾用手指控制著艾倫的嘴，他說，「艾倫，吞下去。」

艾倫顯然有些嚇到，他任憑利威爾擺布的將男人的精液吞下去，最後回過神才意識到剛剛發生的事情，「這是什麼？腥腥的，好黏……嗚！利威爾先生在艾倫嘴巴裡尿尿！」

然後艾倫邊說邊想從床上爬起來，利威爾抓住他的手腕，再把他的臉轉過來，只看見對方蜂蜜色的眼眶泛紅，晶瑩的淚珠在裡頭打轉。他還沒來及開口，艾倫就哽咽著抱怨，「利威爾先生好髒！艾倫不要理利威爾先生了！」

「艾倫——」

「怎麼、怎麼可以在人家嘴巴裡尿尿嘛……壞蛋，艾倫不要幫忙了……」

利威爾無奈的用指腹擦過艾倫軟軟的嘴唇，上頭還沾著一點沒吞下去的白濁，他用雙手如捧著至寶一樣呵護的力度托著艾倫的臉頰。不管是誰，利威爾都不可能會這樣做——除了艾倫以外，沒錯，除了這個孩子以外。他傾下身吻住艾倫，自己體液的味道竄進嘴中，但他卻沒有感到絲毫嘔意，只是覺得艾倫的唇如蜜糖般的甜，如紅茶般有些苦澀的香。

艾倫原本皺著眉頭，後來卻因為利威爾的吻而放鬆下來。他喜歡和利威爾接吻，沒有什麼理由，就是很喜歡而已。他的小手握成拳頭抵在利威爾的肩膀上，整個人掛在他的身上，利威爾結束親吻的時候，艾倫嘟著嘴說，「艾倫還要親親。」

利威爾沒讓他失望，抱著他又來了一次綿密的吻。

結束後，他看見艾倫的眼神有些迷茫，粉暈在他的臉上那兩團白嫩渲染開。利威爾有點壞心眼的用牙齒輕咬幾下艾倫的臉頰肉，惹來對方幾聲驚呼，他問，「不生氣了？」

「生氣。」艾倫用力哼了幾聲。

「那以後不親親了？」

「不行！以後還要親親！」

「這麼喜歡親親？」

「……喜歡。」艾倫猶豫一下說，「好喜歡和利威爾先生親親。」

「我說過喜歡的話要怎樣？」

「艾倫記得唷。」艾倫舉起食指放在唇上，「不能和別人說，這是秘密。」

「真乖呢，好孩子。」

「利威爾先生是找不到廁所嗎？」艾倫問。

「什麼？」

「不然為什麼要在艾倫嘴巴裡尿尿……說要幫忙就是要幫忙這個嗎？」

利威爾楞了楞，然後輕笑出來說，「如果我說是的話？」

「啊——利威爾先生髒髒！」

「後悔幫忙了嗎？」

艾倫鼓起臉頰，他的眼珠咕嚕咕嚕的轉，最後還是妥協了，「有親親就好了。」

利威爾伸手撩開艾倫額頭上的髮絲，如此一來，對方那雙原就清澈的雙眼更加明亮了。他的眼睛如同旋渦般，讓利威爾不可抗力的一直被捲進永不見光的湖底，有時候會寂寞到冷，有時候也會癡狂到燙，利威爾說，「我真是……非常喜歡你呢，艾倫。」

「我也喜歡利威爾先生唷，非常非常喜歡。」

「你是我的「最」喜歡，艾倫。」不知道為什麼，說出這句話時的利威爾格外落寞。

「最喜歡？」

「對，你是我的最喜歡。」

艾倫被利威爾抱在懷裡，又有點混亂了，所謂的最喜歡是指心中的第一位嗎？

「那、我也最喜歡利威爾先生了。」

「可是艾倫，「最」是唯一，是無可取代的，你明白嗎？」

不是很明白，艾倫想，他擡起頭，下意識的說，「可是——」

利威爾沒讓他說完，他說「噓」打斷了艾倫。他無視對方臉上的疑惑，把小小的身軀擁進懷裡，強烈的暖意襲來，這才是唯一能溫暖他心臟的人。很快，他感覺到艾倫也回應他，艾倫用手掌輕拍著他的背，像是在安慰他。啊，沒有錯的，這確實是他一直想得到的溫柔，但奈何卻總是無意的從他的指縫間溜走。

03.成就

劇烈的疼痛撕裂了艾倫，即便利威爾在這之前已經做了多漫長的前戲，都無法舒緩他初次接納男人的不適，在利威爾才剛要將慾望埋入艾倫的體內時，負荷不了疼痛的艾倫幾乎哭了出來，「好疼、啊！利威爾，艾倫好痛……」

利威爾看見艾倫那張小臉因為自己的動作而變得慘白，說不心疼是騙人的。他前傾身體，在他的臉上安撫似的親了幾下，輕聲說，「忍耐點，等等就不疼了。」

「嗚嗚、利威爾弄痛艾倫了，討厭，嗚——」

眼看小孩的淚水還是停不下來，利威爾嘆口氣，拉後身子要從艾倫的體內退出。

「利威爾？」艾倫的手環在他的脖子上，在這個瞬間又止住他的動作。

「艾倫，先把手放開，很痛就不要做了。」

「……不、不要嘛。已經約好了，艾倫從來不失約的！」

「會受傷的唷？」利威爾挑起眉說。

然後艾倫的臉紅了起來，他害羞的說，「那利威爾要幫我呼呼。」

利威爾的眼神柔得幾乎要滴出水般，他說，「頭還痛嗎？」

艾倫的後腦杓一直都還是處於悶悶的疼，所以他點頭，但他發現利威爾在自己點頭時所轉換上的表情後，不禁有些著急，「沒有很痛，只是有一點點疼。」

利威爾把手放到艾倫的頭後，讓他的頭枕在他的手掌上，他摸到了因為受傷而些微腫起的地方，略施力的按撫著，艾倫似是很喜歡他這樣的動作，也乖乖的躺在床上。或許是利威爾的安撫出現效果，艾倫因被男人進入的劇動漸漸消去，原本蒼白如死木的臉蛋也回復了淡淡的血色。艾倫從下身被填滿的地方感受到一陣陌生的痠麻，是一種與方才截然不同的感受，他壓根不知道那是什麼感覺，只能擡頭和利威爾求救。

「利威爾，抱抱。」他伸出雙手。

對方抱住他，艾倫親著利威爾的耳垂，雙腿不自覺的躬起，「艾倫好奇怪……」

「嗯？」

「熱、熱熱的。」

「很不舒服？」利威爾用鼻尖碰了碰艾倫發紅的臉頰。

「不舒服啊……全身都癢癢的啦。」特別是屁股的地方，「好癢——啊！」

艾倫尖聲大叫，那一瞬間，利威爾覺得自己和艾倫好像陷在熊熊大火之中，全身血液都在高溫裡沸騰蒸發。鬥大的冷汗從他的額間滑落，他奮力的將腫脹的陰莖插入艾倫柔軟卻過份緊窒的後穴，他已經做足前戲，但無可避免的，他還是從艾倫下身流出的溫熱液體中得知對方小小的身軀受了傷。

「啊、啊啊，疼——」艾倫雖然這樣說，但體內卻泛起異樣的感覺。

艾倫緊緊抱著利威爾的脖子，對方身上的溫度相較於自己要來得冰涼很多，靠在利威爾的身上讓他感到舒服了點。他並不知道現在發生在他和利威爾身上的事情是什麼，他只知道利威爾想要這麼做，他自己也想要這麼做——他和利威爾緊緊的結合在一起。艾倫只要想到利威爾身體的一部分正在進入他，渾身的興奮和戰慄就要讓他昏厥。

「好喜歡利威爾……艾倫好喜歡……」他抽著鼻子一直重覆說。

「只有好喜歡嗎？」利威爾問。

「嗚，艾倫最喜歡利威爾了。」艾倫沒忘記利威爾教他的。

如果不是「最」喜歡，那麼他就沒辦法和利威爾在一起。

利威爾壓在艾倫身上，開始抽動起在他體內越來越難受的慾望，他已經忍得夠久了，如果還要他繼續看著艾倫的身體忍耐，他的神經可能會先緊繃到崩潰。因為流血的關係，利威爾在進出艾倫體內的難度降低了很多，但他還不急，他用很緩慢的頻率在抽插，只有連帶挑起艾倫的慾望才能激發他的快感。

「啊嗯，啊哈……嗯嗯、好奇怪……」艾倫覺得自己雙眼逐漸迷茫，原本看得十分清晰的天花板也變得模糊。細微的痠麻更是明顯了，好像有上萬條蟲子在自己的身體上竄爬，「利威爾，艾倫好奇怪，有蟲蟲在爬……」

聽著艾倫的童言童語，操著他生澀的肉穴，聞著他身上孩童特有的奶香，利威爾簡直瀕臨發狂的邊緣，有哪個人能夠抵抗住這種誘惑？不，不可能會有。如果連他利威爾都做不到，那麼這個世界就再無人能勝利。但是這個誘惑只能是他的，艾倫是他一個人——他所有所有的一切，他的唇耳，他的雙眼，他的乳尖，他的臀瓣，他的陰莖，都只能被他所吞食。

他的雙手下移到艾倫裸露在外的屁股，一掌各掌握一邊，他用詭異扭曲至極的動作揉捏著那粉嫩到擠出水來的臀肉。艾倫的呻吟聲欲發動人，他體內的浪蕩體質還未成熟，就已經先被利威爾強行開發。他的小短腿環住利威爾的腰，腳趾頭像在熟透的蘋果裡扭出的蟲子般妖豔的蠕動著。

「啊……屁股、艾倫的屁股好麻……嗯、好癢……」

利威爾一邊侵犯著艾倫的體內的柔軟，一邊在他的身上用牙尖在他的耳後、頸上都留下微腫的紫紅色印記。當利威爾正想往艾倫紅纓的乳頭進攻時，腹部被一個硬物給頂住，他往下看去，艾倫那根粉白色的陰莖已經在微冷的空氣中顫抖的挺立起來，頂端的鈴口泛出晶瑩透明的黏膩液體。

利威爾輕笑一聲，他終於等到這孩子勃起的時候了。他一改先前溫和的攻勢，在艾倫這輩子第一次勃起之後，轉換為激烈的進擊。噗滋噗滋的聲音驟然響起，性愛的聲音如天堂門前的樂曲般動人，艾倫曾經是要跨過那扇門的天使，但卻被他給攔住。他絕對不會讓任何人把艾倫帶離開，他只能是他一個人的——他要用男人的精液灌溉他，讓這副純潔的肉體只能為了繼續和自己交纏而留下。

「利威爾，大力一點嘛，艾倫好癢啊、好癢——啊嗯、啊——」

「疼……」

「啊哈、哈哈、嗯……利威爾……」

「好舒服，嗯……好舒服啊、艾倫還要……」

突然間，一個咬字清晰的機械女音從房間的一角響起「現在是三月三十日晚間十一時」。艾倫幾乎要快感淹沒，利威爾的陰莖猖狂的在他的後穴肆虐，兩邊的乳尖也被含在利威爾濕熱的嘴裡，他迷茫的往發出整點報時的地方看去，是一個木偶，穿著鮮豔的紅玫瑰拼布服飾，有一頭烏黑的頭髮，還有一雙漂亮的褐棕色眼睛。

好美——就和利威爾一樣。艾倫想。

一陣急欲併發的沖動往艾倫的下身沖去，他擡起手揮舞，「要、要尿出來——」

他哭喊著「艾倫要尿尿——」，還沒說完，滿滿滾燙的熱液兇狠的灌入他的屁股裡，他的肉穴瘋狂收縮，濃白的初精和金黃色的尿液混在一起也從他的陰莖裡噴出。鹹腥的氣味瀰漫在他們兩人的身體上，濃到讓艾倫覺得即便他們再怎麼洗澡都洗不掉那味道。

「嗚嗚、艾倫尿出來了……」強烈的羞恥湧上艾倫的胸口。

利威爾親了親他的臉頰。

「屁股裡面好、好熱好滿，利威爾幹嘛也一起尿尿……」

利威爾沒有把陰莖從艾倫的後穴裡拔出來，但他大量的精液卻因為對方體內能容納的地方太小而無法控制的流了出來。利威爾重拾精神，看見高潮後的艾倫滿臉通紅，眼眶微紅，盈著一點淚滴，裸露的身體佈滿自己留下的痕跡，最混亂的則是混著初精和尿液的下腹部。他覺自己可以再來一次，但艾倫八成會吃不消。

利威爾眨眨眼，彎身吻了艾倫，在他的唇上嚐到一點淚水的鹹澀，艾倫的舌頭不甚靈活的回應著他。漫長的接吻過去，利威爾擡起頭，看見一臉幸福的艾倫。他不用問就能知道艾倫的情緒有多好，他不用問就能知道自己即將成為艾倫生命中最重要的一個人，他不用問……就能知道艾倫再也離不開他。

「艾倫唷，今天是三月三十日，你的生日，生日快樂。」

利威爾扯開一個有點病態的笑容，而艾倫同樣燦爛的回應，木偶好像也在為他們的未來做見證，琉璃珠的大眼雖無血色，卻也被房裡那股甜膩的氣氛感染——艾倫，生日快樂唷。

FIN


	10. 半醒（雙利威爾Paro）

#0

是愛情會先崩潰，還是回憶會先腐朽？

#1

艾倫是被冷醒的。

他才剛睜開雙眼，就看見穿著白衣的護士走過他的病床，把原本敞開的窗戶給關上。窗外的雪景很亮，亮得他瞇起眼睛，整個世界仿彿都是花白白的，沒有其他的顏色。

他又把頭扭了回來，這樣細微的動作幾乎用去他所有的氣力，巨大的疲憊壓迫著他的身體，他從一個又一個讓他身心俱疲的噩夢中甦醒，卻又在深夜入眠後被迫重新回去。

——你就是我的四月天，艾倫。

艾倫的手掌覆上因為呼吸而起伏的腹部，想到自己頸部上那道鮮明的咬痕，想到自己迎合著男人的媚態，想到自己那被男人一次又一次用精液灌滿的子宮——

他喃喃道：再也沒有那樣的季節了，利威爾。

#2

艾倫從來沒有想過那扇門還會被敲響。

當時的他正站在房間的鐵窗前，仰著頸子在看外頭的狂風暴雨，他赤裸著腳，手腕被柔軟卻堅韌的特殊手銬銬住，平常外界的人都只靠門下的那道小窗給他食物，給他換洗的衣物，給他Omega的強效抑制劑——可今天卻有人敲了那扇門。

他沒說話，他已經很久沒說過話了。

幾年了？大概有五十年了。

喀一聲，門開了，迎面而來的是兩張陌生的臉，艾倫面無表情的看著他們，一男一女，都很高，興許是年紀的緣故，艾倫看到男人的金髮裡混著幾縷銀絲。

「艾倫．耶格爾。」金髮男人直述了他的姓名，接著說，「幸會，擁有巨人之力的奇蹟少年。」

他早就不是什麼少年了。

「我是艾爾文．史密斯，旁邊這位是韓吉．佐耶，我們是阿克曼家族聯合總部的人。」艾倫的表情在男人提到阿克曼這個姓的時候出現微妙的變化，當然，男人並沒有錯過這點，他又說，「今日我們前來，是代表阿克曼家族決定釋放你。」

韓吉發誓她在艾爾文說完這句話後聽見艾倫的冷笑聲。

但艾爾文絲毫沒有動搖，「我們明白你現在一定很疑惑，為什麼阿克曼家族要在囚禁你長達五十年之後突然做出這個決定——我們需要你去救一個人。」

艾倫一臉了無興趣的撇過頭，不想再繼續搭理他們。

「你不願意嗎？」艾爾文看著艾倫的反應問。

艾倫依舊站在原地，想著，救人？可笑的阿克曼。他無聲地拒絕，一言不發等著那兩人即將給予他的懲罰，罪名是違背阿克曼的旨意，讓他想想，這次會是什麼懲罰？

「我們尊重你的意思。」出乎意料，艾爾文竟然這樣說。

沒有更進一步糟糕的囚禁、沒有禁食、沒有停止供給抑制劑？這是艾倫這五十年來聽過最好笑的笑話，阿克曼竟然尊重他？

「但我想我們還是得告訴你，那個人是三笠．阿克曼的孩子。」

這話一出，艾倫突然整個人楞了一下。

「我想你應該知道，那是阿克曼家族目前尚存的唯一血脈，是三笠．阿克曼為了你而冒險生下的孩子。」

三笠是在當時混亂的時局時唯一還能讓艾倫信任牽掛的人，只是在他被關進來後，直到最終都沒有再見過三笠一面，連她因為生產而逝世的消息都是從門下小窗接收到的。

她是為了你才生下那孩子的，消息上這麼說，她已經不年輕了，但為了讓艾倫能得到阿克曼家族更好一點的待遇，更好一點點——至少囚禁的牢房還能算是個人住的，她接受聯姻生下了這個孩子。

最後艾爾文不知道又說了什麼，艾倫沒仔細聽，只是在他們兩人要離開時，他張開已經久未發聲的口問，「……在哪？」

空氣突然就凍結了，韓吉站在原地連口氣都不敢呼，她回頭看著開口和他們說話的艾倫，嗓音意外好聽，但卻有種不協調的拼湊感。

他那張停留在二十歲的臉還是那樣青澀，只是眼底的漠然，還有毫無感情的情緒，甚至連一絲嘲諷都沒有，都讓他整個人散發著生人勿近的氣息。

「那個人……在哪？」

從前，艾倫待在房裡，他會想，那個世界變了。而如今，他一腳踏了出來，突然就能以一種當局者的姿態說：這個世界變了。

但這不是理所當然的嗎？

五十年來，阿克曼家族已經走向式微，他明白為什麼他們不惜釋放他也要去挽救三笠的孩子，那是阿克曼一族最無法捨棄，即便不擇手段也要緊握在手裡的血脈——僅存的血脈。

#3

艾倫又醒了。

他知道自己不是冷醒的，因為一股燥熱正從下體蔓延至他的全身，房裡Alpha的氣味濃得讓他喘不過氣，他想從床上坐起來，但一雙強而有勁的手卻按著他的肩膀把他壓回床上。

縱使房裡只有微弱的月光，他仍清楚眼前這個人是誰。

「……放開我。」艾倫咬著牙說。

但對方不過掐了一下他的後腰便讓他整個人癱軟下去，下一秒他還在抗拒的唇就被對方堵上，Alpha的氣味從交纏的口舌竄進來，艾倫原本抵在胸前的手逐漸違背起大腦的意志，默默地放棄掙紮。

他抵抗不了，他抗拒不了——

男人離開艾倫的唇，一腳跨上他的病床，搖得四隻鐵桿吱吱作響，他跪在床上，用膝蓋頂著艾倫早就被體液浸濕的下體，兩手抓著腰扣便要解開來。

「護士還想勸阻我，說你現在不適合，」

男人伸手把艾倫的病服捲到腰間，瞳孔在看到艾倫那因為熱潮期到來而在不斷張揚的粉紅色穴口而興奮地放大，下一秒，他那從褲頭露出的陰莖一下子就深深地捅入艾倫早就濕透的肉穴，艾倫覺得自己幾乎要被撕裂開來，但他甚至連一句話都說不出來。

他的身體因為男人的深入得到了極大的快感，不出一刻他的味道立刻反制住對方的Alpha氣味，房裡Alpha和Omega的氣息交融在一起，像是陳年美酒沾著鮮奶油的味道，甜膩得過分。

「只有我才能決定你能不能被操，艾倫。」

艾倫反手抓著床單，力道之大幾乎要扯成布塊。

「也只有我才能決定你該不該用抑制劑，你知道為什麼嗎？」

艾倫睜著雙眼，眼瞳裡似乎有淚水，太暗了，什麼都看不清楚。

「為什麼？」男人邊操幹邊掐著艾倫問。

艾倫的雙腿被男人的動作震得懸在半空中，他瘦得男人哪怕只用一隻手就能扣住他的腳踝，被狠掐住的脖頸斷了他的呼吸，性愛的疼痛和快感讓他載浮載沈，被迫屈辱的和男人共乘一舟。

「你想要我再射在裡面是不是？」

「不、不要——」艾倫的聲音從嘴裡破碎的傳出。

「那就回答我。」

氣息的轉變讓艾倫知道他的Alpha更加盛怒了。

他想反抗，可是體內的Omega卻要他跪下，要他用一個蕩婦的姿態回應Alpha的所有要求。

艾倫看見男人眼瞳裡的那個沈淪在慾望裡的自己。

你他媽的算什麼東西？你以為你還是被人呵護在懷裡的那個Omega嗎？

不，你不過就是一個時時刻刻都渴望Alpha精液的婊子罷了。

「……Alpha。」他說。

男人放緩了掐住他脖頸的力道。

就這樣吧，他還掙紮什麼？

「你是我的Alpha。」

艾倫頸上的咬痕是個鐵錚錚的事實，他被眼前這個男人標記了，他這一輩子都只能是他的禁臠，他的所有排斥抵抗，在對方的信息素前都是過往雲煙。

「漏了幾個字，我是你的Alpha「利威爾」。」

利威爾俯下身，艾倫閉上眼睛，接受對方又一次的深吻。利威爾撬開他的牙關，捲住他輕顫的舌吸吮，讓他們的雙唇和下體接合的部分同時發出淫穢得讓人發狂的水漬聲。

利威爾越是兇猛地深入，艾倫的身體就越是承受不住，他渾身都疼，疼痛逐漸淩駕於快感之上，吊著營養針的手背因為針頭偏移已經滲出了血絲，子宮被粗暴地頂著，血液混著熱潮期的體液從紅嫩的穴口流出。

即便他擁有巨人之力，但依舊無法戰勝這般的痛楚。

冷汗從艾倫的額頭上冒出，一張臉刷成死白色。

「疼嗎？」利威爾溫柔的問。

艾倫突然就想哭了，真的，他唯獨受不了這個，他痛恨在抗拒不了性愛的自己，更痛恨在性愛中對自己溫柔的利威爾。

如果他們能不互相依偎的打完這砲，艾倫或許還能欺騙自己的心沒有空出一塊地位給利威爾，還能欺騙自己只是敗給了Omega的本能。

可是怎麼辦？

他就是渴望利威爾，將近一個世紀以來都在渴求著利威爾。

哪怕眼前這個利威爾不是他想要的，他都要了。

利威爾換了姿勢，兩隻手撐在艾倫的胸側，用沖刺的速度抽插著，艾倫的腸道激烈地分泌出更多體液，Omega的香氣到了最巔峰的程度，利威爾低頭看去，艾倫已經被幹得雙眼迷茫。

終於，呻吟漏出了艾倫緊閉的嘴，「啊、啊嗯……」

利威爾知道他的Omega要高潮了。

艾倫感覺到下體越來越熱，酥麻和灼熱感侵蝕著他的最後一絲理智，他需要Alpha，需要他的Alpha的精液——最後他哭著在利威爾的懷裡高潮，整個人幾乎要昏厥過去。 

利威爾等著艾倫這一波高潮結束後，伸手撫著他濕透的髮絲，唇貼著他頸上的咬痕著迷地親吻，另一手擡高艾倫的腿，不顧對方身體的狀態又開始新一輪的操幹。 

艾倫的大腦在咆嘯著：疼。

但他人卻只是茫然地看著天花板。

性愛是一道荒謬的咒語，讓他們可以容忍著那些不可治癒的折磨，疼痛讓艾倫的眼前又浮現起那些半塌的舊夢，他仰起頸子，霍地，才發現飛舞在煙霧中的靈魂，是他和利威爾。

——你會是我唯一的Omega，艾倫。

可你並不是我唯一的Alpha，利威爾，我成了別人的Omega。

#4

艾倫站在阿克曼家的醫療室前，透過窗戶全神貫註地看著躺在裡面的人的臉，打從他走出囚牢，直到隻身一人去屠殺那群綁走目標的匪徒時，他的表情都沒有變過，始終都是冷冷冰冰，與世隔絕的漠然。

但最後到了監禁目標的房間時，他撬開了鎖，仿彿他臉上的面具也一併被敲碎了一樣。

那是利威爾。

就算被綁在椅子上的人已經被匪徒折磨得體無完膚，艾倫還是可以在一瞬間就認出那張臉，那是他的利威爾。

為什麼？

明明已經過去五十年了，利威爾並不是他，沒有那像怪物一樣的巨人之力，為什麼他的臉一點都沒有變？

突然，一個聲音打斷他，「打算一直站在這裡不進去嗎？」

是韓吉，她手裡端著一盤排列整齊的營養劑從艾倫身邊走過，在病房的門打開時用眼神鼓勵艾倫跟著她一起進去。艾倫躊躇了幾秒，眼神又飄向病房裡那張熟悉得讓他困惑的臉，最後他跟了進去。

利威爾在他們進來時挑起了眉，他一早就醒了，還躺在床上休息時就感覺到外頭有特別詭異炙熱的視線在盯著自己，他偏過頭去就對上艾倫的眼睛——

誰？利威爾用眼神詢問，但艾倫只是執著地盯著他，兩個人就這樣對望了好幾分鐘，最後是利威爾先行放棄，偏回頭繼續閉上眼休息。

韓吉邊拆針邊和利威爾說，「他是艾倫，艾倫．耶格爾。」

利威爾的眼睛微微睜大，然後在接下來的幾秒裡，他的表情變得十分有趣，他看著艾倫問，「你就是讓舅舅慷慨赴死的那個Omega？」

舅舅？艾倫皺起眉頭，表情像是反應不過來。

「就是那個和我名字和我一樣的舅舅，利威爾．阿克曼。」

然後艾倫這時才真正開始理解，舅舅，沒錯，這個人是三笠的孩子，利威爾是三笠的兄長，這個人理應叫利威爾一聲舅舅——

「我和舅舅長得有那麼像？」

艾倫陷入沈默，沒有回答，接著他便轉身離開了病房。

原本還算帶著笑意的利威爾在看到艾倫的身影消失在視線裡後，表情一下子就陰沈了起來，還在幫他註射營養液的韓吉猛然地打了個寒顫，那是人類本能原始的恐懼還有臣服。

「他總共殺了幾個人？」利威爾問。

「……三十八個。」

「給他配了什麼武器？」

「匕首。」

「只有匕首？」

「他連匕首都沒用上。」韓吉回答。

然後利威爾開始笑了出聲，他擡擡下巴示意韓吉繼續註射營養劑，然後他問，「我記得再過幾天就是他的熱潮期？」

韓吉早就知道他會這麼問，她說，「下個禮拜三晚上。」

「他殺人的時候特別好聞。」

「我以為那時候你已經昏過去了？」韓吉一臉不可置否。

「憑那些渣滓？」利威爾冷哼一聲。

利威爾見過艾倫無數次——隔著那座阿克曼家族建立起的牢籠。從陌生，到興趣被挑起，日復一日，他不能理解對方身上那種無際的孤獨感，卻又被其深深吸引。

這種難以言喻的感覺直到他在被綁去的廢墟裡第一次和對方近距離接觸才像是磨利的釘刺一舉嵌進心臟一樣，屍塊和鮮血的氣味掩蓋不了對方身上Omega的芬芳，他終於明白，那座牢籠不是為了困住艾倫，是為了困住想要征服他的Alpha們——就是他自己。

利威爾的手指彎了起來，發出喀喀的刺耳聲響，「把抑制劑停了。」

「他不會離開的。」韓吉的聲音裡帶著一點同情。

在艾倫的生命裡，利威爾是他最強的思念。

如果別的一切都毀滅了，而利威爾留了下來，他就能繼續活下去；如果別的一切都留下來，而利威爾卻被消滅了，那麼這個世界對於艾倫，就將成為一個陌生的地方。

利威爾笑著說，「我知道他不會離開。」

因為他是艾倫此時此刻僅有的浮木，僅存的燈塔。

#5

艾倫中午讓護士給他吊完點滴後就下了床，自從上次利威爾來過後，這裡的人除了例行性的治療和檢查外，基本上都不會再出現在他的視線之內。

他在離開房間的時候把插在床頭櫃上花瓶裡的花都拔了出來，雖然都快枯萎了，卻是此時此刻的他所能拿到最好的東西。

利威爾甚至都沒讓人留鞋子給他。

在對方眼中，他可能連一隻鳥都不如。

房間外的長廊寂靜無聲，一丁點活人的聲音都沒有，艾倫赤著腳踏在冰冷的大理石地板上，疼得就像在碎玻璃上行走，痛得都還沒讓人感覺到天長地久，就發現已經白了頭。

他走過廊道，步下樓梯，穿越空無一人的大廳，到了墓園裡。

這也許是他對阿克曼家族的最後一絲好感，正因為他們要求所有族人都必須葬回家族領地的封閉思維，至少讓他在此刻還能見到利威爾僅存於這世界上的證明。

下了一夜的雪暫時停了，他的腳陷進雪裡，佇立在一塊墓碑前不知道過了多久，終於肯把手上的花放下，而就在同時，一雙手就從他的背後把他的人摟了過去。

「又來了？」利威爾說話時吐出的熱氣就灑在艾倫的耳邊。

艾倫沒有說話，利威爾盯著他白皙的後頸，幾乎著迷到要入魔，而人類的劣根性，就是得不到的從來都矜貴——

他瞇起眼，突然抓起艾倫的頸子強迫他轉過來，連反應的時間都不給對方，下一秒就狠狠吻上去，對方如冰雪般的氣味融在他的舌尖，他幾乎在那個瞬間就勃起了。

艾倫因為利威爾突如其來的動作失去重心，連連往後退了幾步，腳跟撞到墓碑上，一陣強烈的寒意朝他席捲而來，當利威爾的炙熱貼上來時，怎麼樣澆不熄那股冷意。

利威爾吻著艾倫，感覺到對方用極其細微的動作在掙紮，他問，「你不想要？」

他知道艾倫猶豫了，他也知道艾倫最後一定會妥協，只是利威爾內心深處還是有個念頭：艾倫，推開我。

艾倫側過的臉停滯了幾秒，最後又轉了回來。

利威爾的眼睛閃過一絲血紅，但他結束了親吻，就那樣殘酷地等著，等著眼前那朵高傲的白玫瑰自己把腳勾上他的腰間，把那副一向善於折磨他人的身體主動為他敞開——

艾倫把唇貼上來，微弱地請求說，「……別在這裡。」

別在這個人的墓前。

報復的快感和扭曲的妒意瞬間吞沒了利威爾，他掐住艾倫的臉說，「我就要在這裡上你。」

汗水從艾倫的額間滑落，空氣中瀰漫著性愛的氣味，他的手掌撐在墓碑上，烙下一道深深的痕。利威爾把他身上那件單薄的病服褲褪去到膝蓋下，用手擡高他的臀部，九深一淺地進出著他發熱的穴口。

他後腦勺的髮絲被利威爾抓著，對方粗暴而狂烈地啃咬著他的後頸，刺痛感陣陣傳來，他迷茫地想，利威爾也曾經這樣吻過自己——當時的他們有多麼幸福？

他半啟眼，和記憶裡的利威爾遊蕩在華美的舊夢裡，用懷念撐著倒塌的心，奈何真相太苦，他只能被思念囚禁，被宿願奴役。

體內的敏感點被猛然地撞了一下，利威爾的性器幾乎又要重新撬開他的子宮口，艾倫咬著唇嚥下痛苦的呻吟說，「太、太深了……」

「如果不那麼深，要怎麼讓你給我生孩子？」

艾倫的眼睛裡映滿了悲哀。

他曾是利威爾手中的一朵紅玫瑰，心口上的一抹朱砂痣，被偏愛得有恃無恐，利威爾總是抱著他，享受著他那從未被人染指過的芬芳。

隨著利威爾的逝去，他被漫漫時間消磨光熱情，在絕望中選擇潛回紅塵俗世，只為了俯瞰這個人的靈位，只為了這個人——

利威爾．阿克曼（1940-1978）

刻著這行字的墓碑映出了他的倒影，冷酷的，瘋狂的，淫蕩的，沈淪的白玫瑰——他再也不是誰的紅玫瑰。

而再怎麼頑強的意志也抵抗不了身心的疲累，在慾望的潮流中，黑暗沒入艾倫的精神裡，眼皮一沈，他整個人往下重重墜了下去。

他有那麼輕嗎？

利威爾把艾倫攔腰抱的時候，懷中人的重量狠狠地抽打了他的心。

他沒有那麼輕，他變瘦了很多。

利威爾抱著艾倫轉身走回安置他的那間房間，腳步聲迴盪在宅第裡，震耳欲聾到要讓人發瘋，這場噩夢到底還要持續多久？他們又要被心中對愛情的眷戀懲罰幾百萬遍，才能得到永恆？

利威爾把艾倫放回床上，眼神中流露出少見的溫柔。

他看了很久很久，卻還是不夠。

他俯身親吻艾倫的額間說，「我愛你。」

#6

艾倫果然如利威爾和韓吉說的一樣沒有離開，他待在他們為他準備的房間裡自顧自悶了兩天，完全沒有進食，包括Omega的抑制劑。

晚上九點。

利威爾站在艾倫的房間門口，突然間，門從內部被打了開來。

是艾倫。

後來的他幾乎想不起來那天自己是怎麼和艾倫一起滾到床上的，可能是因為那場性愛太過於激烈美妙，也可能是當時的自己早就被獸性吞蝕，遺忘了人類的理智。

艾倫渾身熱得像要燒起來，利威爾才剛抓到他的手腕便發現對方的身骨已經因為熱潮來襲而變得極度柔軟。

五十年的壓抑讓艾倫此次的熱潮壯大成海嘯般兇猛。

艾倫一句話都沒說就傾身把自己獻了出去，像八爪章魚般黏上利威爾的身體，他瞇著那雙漂亮的眼睛，發紅的唇吐著馨香的熱氣，利威爾毫不猶豫地狠吻上去，瞬間就濺出了血液。

他們兩個唇舌交纏在一起，各自粗暴地拉扯起對方身上的衣服，艾倫抓住利威爾的衣袖把他的衣服從兩邊脫開，而利威爾則是從艾倫的大腿摸上去，幾秒的時間就把對方的褲子扯了下來。

利威爾兩手穿過艾倫的膝蓋，輕鬆地把人扛起來，艾倫摟著利威爾的脖子，緊閉雙眼回應著對方炙熱的擁吻。

太香了，利威爾想，這個Omega的氣味太危險了。

Alpha的本能響起警報，不斷從腦神經往四肢百骸傳遞上萬則訊息：操他，幹他，征服他！

利威爾抱著艾倫，兩個人一起重重地摔進床裡，艾倫呻吟一聲，兩條光裸的大腿纏上了利威爾的腰部，他的下體濕得一塌糊塗，透明色的體液沿著臀部流滿了整張床單。

艾倫用微微挺起的陰莖頂著利威爾同樣發硬的部位，他滿臉潮紅，雖然克制著表情，可是掩蓋不了他靈魂的吶喊：我要Alpha！哪個Alpha能滿足我？

利威爾伸出兩指捅進艾倫濕滑的小穴，惹來對方一陣震動，他快速抽插了幾下，然後用指尖頂著軟滑的腸肉，把穴口撐得更開，另一手解開褲頭便將欲望深埋了進去。

艾倫咬著自己的手背，向上躬起背部，身體的曲線用一種幾近完美的姿態展示在利威爾的面前，他是一隻久旱遇甘霖的Omega，甘心為了Alpha那根可以給他帶來快感的性器敞開雙腿。

利威爾咬著他的耳垂問，「你做過？」

艾倫用沈默代替了回答。

人只有嘗過那種欲死的滋味，才會回味無窮。

「誰他媽幹過你？」利威爾說，「舅舅？」

艾倫不想回答他任何問題，他開始扭動起自己的腰部迎合利威爾埋在自己屁股裡的陰莖，熱液流滿了他和利威爾交合的地方，兩個人的恥毛就黏在一起來回摩擦。

利威爾完全壓抑不住他聲音裡的愉悅，「你這婊子——」

這是最上等的Omega。

即使被別的Alpha捅開過那道蜜口，艾倫仍然是所有Alpha畢生追求的那種Omega，哪怕他被人輪姦成一塊破布，裸身躺在數不清的精液之中，Alpha們還是會爭先恐後的要操開他。

利威爾在沒有頂進艾倫子宮口的情況下射了第一次精，他不著急，一點都不著急，他著急什麼？他有一整天，一整個禮拜，一整個月的時間可以開發他身下的這隻Omega。

進入熱潮期的Omega是天生的雌性野獸，身體所有本能會自動將Alpha的雄性要求奉為最高旨意，他們會比平常更能分泌液體和香味，只要Alpha想要再幹一次，他們就能再承受一次。

「啊、啊嗯……」不知道從射了第幾次開始，艾倫開始喊出呻吟，他的小腹因為被射進滿滿的精液而微微隆起，「嗯……啊哈……」

但利威爾還是沒有成結。

他知道艾倫還沒有到最後的關頭，所以捨不得把這種機會用上，他要徹徹底底地擊潰對方的一切，他要對方成為自己手中的一隻能讓主人最驕傲的母狗。

以前艾爾文總是給他看艾倫、舅舅和母親的照片，他不需要艾爾文和他解釋他的兩位血親當初是如何為了艾倫赴死，因為只要一眼就能看出來他們都對艾倫有超乎常人的迷戀，可是艾倫的情感卻回報給了他的舅舅——阿克曼家族族譜記載裡最為強大的Alpha。

他甚至不屑知道為什麼他母親輸了，他只想知道他舅舅獲勝的理由，他想，他也是一個Alpha，憑什麼舅舅能品嘗到眾人夢寐以求的Omega，而他卻不行？

他接受了艾爾文的提議，假裝被俘虜，放出艾倫——

而現在艾倫的行為是不是表示他只是天生就渴望被幹？

利威爾不得不說，他有些失望。

突然艾倫猛烈地掙紮了起來，他說，「子宮不、不行……」

利威爾笑笑問，「為什麼不行？你真的以為我只想和你約砲？」

「不行！只有這個不行！」

「行不行還輪不得你來說。」

利威爾用手按住艾倫的腰，用力地固定住對方的身體，他的陰莖還在兇猛地進出著艾倫的身體，可是這一次他捅得更深、更深、更深！

當一股巨大的觸感在艾倫的體內形成時，利威爾才第一次看到覆在對方表情之上的防衛完全破碎。

利威爾成結了。

連舅舅都沒有得到過的，他得到了。

利威爾的陰莖頂開了艾倫的子宮口。

「不——」艾倫的抗拒消失在違背他本意的呻吟聲裡。

利威爾嵌住了艾倫的子宮口，粗長的陰莖深入Omega最迷人之處，在最後一次挺進後把滾燙的精液全數射入，他不顧艾倫的意志，俯身咬住艾倫頸側的腺體，沒有打住，沒有止步，只是咬了下去——

他標記了艾倫。

然後他聽見在他所有的記憶裡，最不堪的聲音。

他終其一生都無法忘記。

艾倫蜷起身體，失聲痛哭了出來。

那一瞬間他才明白，他對他內心深處愛上的人做出了無法回頭的傷害。

#7

利威爾親完艾倫後就離開了房間，他沿著平常甚少人會經過路爬上宅第的西側樓梯，走到一面巨大的玻璃窗前。

他站在原地，出神地望著玻璃窗的另一端。

艾倫就在不久前才渾身是血的躺在裡面，帶著氧氣罩，韓吉他們用沾滿鮮血的手套按在艾倫的腹部，企圖挽回最後一線希望——

他親手摧毀了那個「希望」。

當時艾爾文怒氣沖沖地從外地趕回來，他能感覺到對方在看到自己的時候完全沒有掩飾身上的憤怒和殺意，但利威爾不在乎。

「你就一定要這麼做嗎？」艾爾文顫抖著聲音問。

「我以為這句話應該是我問你才對？」利威爾答。

「就只差那麼一步！一步！」

「……從來就沒有那麼一步，艾爾文。」利威爾轉過頭，輕蔑地看著站在他面前盛怒的男人，「我永遠都不會讓你走到終點。」

「利威爾！」

「我的孩子，只有我有權力決定要不要讓他出生。」

利威爾說得決絕，但心卻被用力地擰成一團，他何嘗不痛苦？

自從那晚他標記艾倫後，雖然心懷愧疚和後悔，可是他知道一個進入熱潮期的Omega被成結射精的話，後果只有一個，就是懷孕。

果然隔沒多久韓吉就在為艾倫做了一次體檢後給他帶來了這個好消息，他可以坦承地說，他是欣喜若狂，沒有一個Alpha會不喜歡自己深愛的Omega為他孕育後代。

艾倫懷孕後的那幾個禮拜是利威爾人生中最快樂的日子，至少他自己是那樣覺得。雖然艾倫還是冷冰冰的，但他隱約可以感覺到對方並沒有對自己腹裡的生命懷有恨意。

當時他甚至做起他和艾倫可以和好的夢——

直到艾爾文和他說：我們要艾倫肚子裡的那個孩子。

有著巨人之力和阿克曼血統的孩子。

艾爾文的口氣裡沒有詢問，只有無法妥協的命令。

利威爾只是個魁儡，空有能力卻沒有權力，阿克曼家族早就被架空，留下的只有輔佐之的史密斯一脈。

他可以殺了艾爾文，可是他殺不了他背後龐大的人龍。

陰謀像是斑駁的針頭，在時間的沖刷之下逐漸流露出真相，他算什麼？艾倫又算什麼？其實他們什麼都不是。

那天他回到和艾倫的房間，異常地沈默，最後他突然問，「為什麼你願意生下這個孩子？」

他以為艾倫不會回答他。

但艾倫竟然說話了，他說，「……利威爾想要有個孩子。」

他口中的利威爾不是自己，是五十年前就死去的舅舅。

艾倫需要一個孩子，一個可以讓他投射自己與利威爾記憶和感情的孩子，可是只有利威爾知道，這個孩子註定幸福不了，因為他會被艾爾文帶走，成為下一任史密斯家族的魁儡。

利威爾的念頭讓他恍然大悟，愛情原來就是這個樣子。

他不再猶豫，站起身走到艾倫面前，在對方疑惑的眼神下掐住對方的下巴，然後狠狠地扳開對方的嘴，另一隻手拿出放在身上的藥劑往艾倫的嘴裡灌了進去——

艾倫雖然想要掙紮，可是利威爾的動作太過於突然，加上他本能想要護住肚子，竟然在一陣混亂之中把那瓶藥劑給吞了下去。

劇痛很快就來，艾倫的臉刷成一片白，他起身晃了幾下便跌倒在地，他按著自己的肚子，很快地知道自己面臨什麼情況，他擡起臉，手緊抓著利威爾的衣擺，用懇求的神情看著他——

然後利威爾又猛然地往艾倫的腹部踹下去。

艾倫痛得幾乎要昏過去。

而利威爾只是面無表情地看著他，冷冷說，「我會等到有一天你打從心裡希望生的是「我」的孩子才會讓你生。」

利威爾這樣說著，渾身卻疼得已經麻木。

他全身的細胞都在高聲尖叫：為什麼？為什麼？為什麼！

他一直到艾倫昏過去被送進醫療室才回過神來，他站在玻璃窗前，看著韓吉他們把艾倫肚子裡那個還沒成型的孩子給拿了出去，世界就那樣冷了下去，再也沒有溫暖回來過。

他哭了。

淚流滿面。

重回到現在，利威爾站在玻璃窗前，裡面已經空無一人，他的手握著槍，然後把槍口舉到了太陽穴上，手指扣在扳機上——

愛情不是值得不值得，而是不問值得不值得。

為了艾倫，這一切都值得。

他按下了扳機，聲音震響整座宅第，然後很快又重回寂靜。

#8

槍聲把艾倫從很遠、很遠、很遠的夢裡拉回來。

他睜開雙眼，神色沒有驚慌，他默然地躺在床上，盯著天花板看了很久很久。

從什麼時候開始，時間變得毫無意義了？

他曾經覺得一輩子都不夠，曾經埋怨過生命太過短暫——即便他擁有巨人之力，比一般人長壽得多，可是只要和利威爾在一起，就是不夠不夠不夠。

但利威爾死了。

而他的生命甚至連十分之一都還沒走過。

利威爾說過：艾倫，我們要永遠在一起。

說得那麼自信肯定，就好像他們真的能做得了主一樣。

#9

艾爾文走進宅第裡的停屍間，一股冷氣撲面而來。

他走到房間裡唯一的床前，眼裡帶著扭曲的恨意，他伸出手用驚人的力道掐住了躺在上面的屍體的脖子。

「你死了，你竟然「又」死了。」

「為了你體內的血，父親和我花了多少力氣——」

艾爾文想到父親為了能製造出一個有著阿克曼血統的Alpha和擁有巨人之力的Omega，他們史密斯一族求而不得的最強傀儡費盡餘生，這意志傳到了他的身上，結果這一切卻再度被毀去。

「五十年前你為了救那個下賤的Omega死了。」

「我們費盡心思把你的肉體冷凍起來，消除記憶，讓你重生。」

「結果你竟然又為了他死了。」

艾爾文簡直恨不得殺了利威爾一萬次。

「……你那是什麼意思？」

聲音從艾爾文的背後傳來，他轉過身，看到了艾倫。

「冷凍？重生？」

艾爾文看著一臉驚駭的艾倫，體內的恨意源源不絕地湧生，最後不自主地延伸出喉，「他就是利威爾，你不認得了？」

他要說什麼才能徹底摧殘這個下賤的Omega？

「你們不是愛得那麼深刻嗎？」

「怎麼過了五十年，你就不愛他了？」

「他標記你的時候你說什麼了？」

「你哭了？可他不是你最愛的利威——」

艾爾文不知道艾倫何時到了他的面前，也許是因為他已經沈浸在瘋狂的恨意裡所以沒有註意到，艾倫的手穿過他的胸膛，他從來沒有那麼痛過，痛意敲醒了他，粉碎了他的夢，終結了他一切的野心遠望。

#10

艾倫走到床前，看見利威爾一張死白的臉。

這個人是利威爾？

他是嗎？

艾倫開口，「……我說，你不是說想聽我和利威爾的往事嗎？」

他開始流淚了。

「我現在想說了，你最好醒著，不然下次我就不說了。」

淚水模糊了他的視線。

「利威爾常常說，艾倫，我們要永遠在一起。」

眼淚從臉頰滑進了他的嘴裡，苦得嚇人。

利威爾嘲笑過他傻，傻在對逝去之人的執著，而他亦嘲笑過利威爾傻，傻在愛上一個沒有感情的人，他們執拗地認為自己能改變什麼，其實他們什麼都沒有改變，其實他們都傻——

傻在寧願被犧牲也不願意放棄天真，甚至還在期待會有奇蹟出現。

艾倫終於確定這個人就是他朝思暮想，心心念念的利威爾。

為什麼他沒有認出他來？

為什麼他們沒有永遠在一起呢？

當初自己做為阿克曼家族的試驗品，帶著巨人之力來到這個世界，他是不得不來，所幸遇見了利威爾，給了他生命中僅有的奇蹟。

艾倫彎下腰，吻上利威爾乾澀的唇。

好冷。

而現在他要離開這個世界，是不得不離開。

他咬下舌頭。

鮮血從他們的吻裡湧出。

突然就暖了。

FIN


	11. 愛（雙艾倫Paro）

#0

在愛裏，最折磨的不是別離，而是感動的回憶，因為那會讓人很容易留在原地，以為自己還能回得去。

#1

他是孤兒。

十六歲那年被利威爾撿了回家。

同居第二天就滾上對方臥室裏的那張床。

他趴在床上問，「我說，你這樣算不算誘拐未成年？」

利威爾只是默默地按熄菸頭，翻身又是一輪新的操幹。

他張開腿纏住利威爾的腰，稚嫩的身體在利威爾身下不完整地綻放，他把臉埋進利威爾的黑發裏，上頭肥皂的香氣混合著淡淡的菸味，令人莫名的著迷。

他突然說，「你身上的味道很像我爸爸的味道。」

利威爾聽到他這麽說，瞬間就停下了動作。

然後他又笑了出聲，「老—男—人—」

利威爾操了他一句，又繼續把他往死裏幹，但他卻滿心雀躍，他喜歡利威爾，這個看起來兇狠卻異常柔軟的男人。

當時他就想，他和利威爾要有個家了，而這個家裏的他們一定要在一起很久很久——可是最後「他們」沒有。

#2

利威爾家門前的那條路種滿了矢車菊，一到夏季就會把整條鵝卵石路染成大片大片的紫藍，天地都為之失色。

他常和艾倫走著那條路。

有時候天早了，他會和艾倫繞去鎮裏的超市，艾倫沒辦法說話，就會拉住他的衣角對著淩瑯滿目的貨物指手劃腳，最後他們總會提著五天份的菜回家。

有時候天晚了，艾倫只要一個眼神示意，他就知道對方累了，總是二話不說背起開始打著瞌睡的艾倫，一步一步往家的方向走回去。

他們之間一直都是這樣沈默，但他從來遺憾艾倫說不了話，因為在他們相連的心靈前，言語都只是虛設。

他打開家門，屋內是那麽暖，燈光是那麽亮。

其實愛不是誰在你跌落黑暗夢魘時拯救你，亦不是誰在你的世界傾刻就要分崩離析時而義無反顧地陪著你，愛沒有必要如此轟轟烈烈。

更多時候，愛就只是一個這樣卑微卻偉大的時刻，像是接在微笑後的嘆息，像是對方處在人來人往回憶裏的一個回眸，像是被濺起的波紋，讓你波瀾不驚的生命還可以驚天動地——

而他們在一起，一起明白了這個道理。

他抱起艾倫，親吻他微涼的額尖。

是一個夢，也是一個願。

可是最後，這個夢沒有完，這個願亦沒有圓，在往後的人生裏，他只能漫長地心算這段太短的快樂。

#3

自從他和利威爾在一起後，生活的瘋狂不減反增。

他們常常會吃完飯就莫名其妙的在回家路上的暗巷裏吻得難分難解，然後打上一炮，利威爾不幹涉他對烈酒的迷戀，他也不排斥對方對尼古丁的成癮性。

我們天生契合，他總是這樣說，仿佛全世界只有對方可以理解自己的瘋狂，也只有對方可以陪著自己一起沈淪。

他跨坐在利威爾的身上，仰頭飲下半杯酒，然後傾身往對方夾在手指尖的菸頭吸了一口，雙重快感直入腦門，才剛射過一次又硬了起來。

利威爾挑起眉。

他低頭吻上對方的唇問，「再來一次？」

利威爾彎起嘴角，「是再來一輪。」

他笑出聲，在男人將炙熱埋進自己體內時，他沒讓對方看見自己眼角的淚水，幸福填滿他的胸口，他這十六年裏孤身一人缺少的一切終於在這個懷抱中找到歸宿。

他靠在男人耳邊說：我愛你，利威爾。

在那段時間裏，他常常覺得自己沒有遺憾了，因為愛偉大得填補了他生命中所有的遺憾，但他忘了，沒有誰是金剛不壞，能不遍體麟傷的把愛看明白。

#4

利威爾回家的時候聽見廚房裏傳來雜亂的聲響，他走去靠在門板上，靜靜地看著拱著肩膀背對他的男人，最後開口，「你在幹什麽？」

喀喀喀，回應他的是菜刀落在砧板上的聲音。

「你在幹什麽？」利威爾又問。

「……切檸檬片。」

利威爾這才看見廚房桌上幾大袋的購物袋，「你出門了？」

他往前邁步，視線越過從對方的背，看到砧板上切得亂七八糟的檸檬片，不對，那不能稱為檸檬「片」，說是檸檬塊也不為過。

男人握著刀，自嘲說，「都切的什麽玩意兒。」

利威爾伸手想刀子接過來，「別切了。」

男人擡起手阻止他的動作，然後又執著地繼續和砧板上的東西奮戰下去，他自言自語說，「你又不會切，比我還笨手笨腳的，所以這一定得我自己切才行。」

利威爾餘光看見環保袋裏，都是酒，還有菸盒。

男人開始自顧自說話，「那款酒，你記得吧？我們常喝的，摻著檸檬片更好喝。還有那個牌子的菸，混在酒喝進嘴裏的味道最好——」

利威爾正想開口打斷他。

男人轉過身，揚著大大的笑容說，「我來拿杯子。」

他與利威爾擦肩而過，腳步聲瞬間拉扯起利威爾的心臟，利威爾正想喊住他——

匡啷。

有什麽東西碎了。

利威爾看見對方僵站在原地，他順著視線看去，和杯子碎片混在一起的是一個有個桃木邊的相框，還有一張巴掌大的相片，而利威爾的心在瞬間就涼了一大半。

相片裏的艾倫笑得靦腆。

在利威爾的記憶裏，艾倫很少那樣笑過。

男人站在原地，用手背擦起眼睛，眼淚不知道是因為苦還是酸才直直地掉下來，他說，聲音幾乎要哭了出來，「是艾倫的照片，抱歉，我打碎了，我真的不是故意的。」

只是再美好的，往往是在它沒有毀滅前才會讓人緬懷。

#5

利威爾站在窗邊，看著外面暗下的天色，早過了矢車菊綻放的季節，天地間只剩下星晨微弱的光。

這間房子是為了艾倫買的。

他還記得他們一起挑壁紙，一起選家具，艾倫的身影穿梭在這個家裏的每個角落，一幕幕都清晰得驚人。

突然一雙手從他的背後環抱住他，男人不知道何時醒了過來，他好像知道利威爾在想些什麽，他說，「對不起，是我害你失去了艾倫。」

利威爾仍舊看著窗外，但他回，「不是的。」

利威爾轉過身，眼睛盯著男人憔悴的臉，他輕柔地逝去對方額上的冷汗，薄唇貼在發涼的肌膚上重覆說，「不是的。」

不是的。

這三個字像煙霧一樣消散在空氣中。

說得那麽輕，卻刺得那麽痛。

男人渾身顫抖了起來，他緊緊抱住利威爾，害怕得像是下一秒就要失去他一樣。而利威爾輕拍著他的背，口中喃喃低吟，似乎在安撫著對方的情緒。

現在的他們和艾倫都站在河流的彼岸，都在等待一艘不會來的船。

愛是什麽？

如果愛是喜悅，是快樂，是幸福，那為什麽他們曾經那麽愛，最後卻愛到了分開？

#6

他睜開眼睛的時候，發現自己躺在利威爾的懷中，臥室裏還是一片漆黑，窗外的天還沒亮，整個空氣裏只有自己和利威爾的呼吸聲。

他摸黑著爬起來，輕手輕腳地幫利威爾把棉被蓋好，他坐在床上，有點茫然地看著利威爾的睡顏，恍惚間以為自己還在夢裏。

啪！

火光在黑暗中亮了起來。

他點了菸，卻沒有吸，只是他坐在床上，不知道過了多久，直到火光中迎來了一張熟悉的面孔——

那個人走到床邊，直視著他，像是在問：你還好嗎？

他回：不好，我永遠不會好了。

那個人搖搖頭：你一定得好的。

他沒有說話，只是楞楞地看著對方。

那個人最後握著他的手：你一定能好的。

零星的菸灰從菸頭上掉了下來，燙得他輕呼一聲，火光消失，那個人也跟著消失了。

而利威爾醒了，他皺著眉頭睜眼，看著他問，「……艾倫？」

他手指夾著菸，聲音讓他回過神，淚水突然就從他的臉頰滑了下來，他看著那個人消失的地方說，「對，我是艾倫，我是艾倫。」

#7

隔天利威爾開車載了他出去，車子開了特別特別久，最後到達目的地的時候，他看到停車場旁邊的花店便說，「你先去停車吧，我想去買一點花。」

利威爾說好，然後他就下了車。

走進花店的時候，門上的風鈴搖了好幾下，女店員從花叢後冒出頭，笑著對他說，「歡迎光臨，請問需要些什麽嗎？」

他四處張望了店內的花，不過沒有看到他想要的，他問，「我想要矢車菊，請問還有嗎？」

「抱歉，因為現在不是矢車菊的產季，所以店裏目前沒有，需要我幫您介紹其他選擇嗎？」

他難掩失望，但還是說，「沒關系，那你幫我挑吧。」

女店員說，「好，那麻煩您先坐，我幫您挑一束。」

他坐到櫃台前的椅子上，看著女店員手腳俐落地幫他挑了一大把顏色清爽的花，他不知道那是什麽花，也沒有開口問，總之他覺得也不錯。

女店員綁好了花後，轉頭問，「需要幫您署名嗎？」

「好。」

「請問您要送的是？」

「艾倫．阿克曼。」

「那麽您的名字是？」

「艾倫．耶格爾。」

女店員看著被寫下的兩個相同的名字，忍不住疑惑地擡頭，「兩個人的名字一樣嗎？」

他點頭，然後開口，只是他不知道自己當時的表情是什麽，可能是面無表情，也可能是微弱的笑，「他是我的兒子，我是他的爸爸。」

#8

那一天下著細雨。

利威爾開車載著喝醉的艾倫要回家，艾倫坐在副駕駛座上胡亂地高歌，手腳不受控制地纏著利威爾，硬是要對方在紅燈的時候轉過臉和自己接吻。

利威爾總是寵著他，也就由著他來，兩個人吵吵鬧鬧地開過好幾條街，結果突然一個人影從綠轉紅的十字路口沖出來，利威爾眼明手快的把艾倫往副駕駛座上按，腳也猛然地踩下煞車——

艾倫的酒一瞬間醒了過來。

蹲在他們車前的是一個看起來不到六歲大的小男孩。

那是「他們」第一次相遇。

#9

你叫什麽名字？

他不會說話。

他的父母呢？

吸毒，被警察發現的時候都已經死了，那天怕是餓得受不了才跑了出來。

是嗎……

我說，艾倫，你怎麽回事？

我覺得他和我很像。

……你認真的？

我沒有在開玩笑！利威爾！

我們連結婚都沒結，你是想怎麽把他帶回去？

那我們現在去結不就得了？

……敢情你為了一個小屁孩才和我結婚？

不要拉倒。

不是我說，他連名字都沒有。

我們給他取一個不就成了？

好吧，我們結婚，可是這名字得讓我取。

你想取什麽名字？

艾倫。

你叫我幹嘛？

我哪有叫你？

你剛不是說艾倫？

那是我給他取的名字。

……利威爾！

一個大艾倫，一個小艾倫，剛剛好。

我不能理解你的惡趣味。

不要拉倒。

餵！我又沒說不要！

那成交？

你也得先問問人家要不要和我們回家吧……

拿幾塊巧克力誘惑他？

利威爾！

#10

艾倫捧著花束離開花店時，利威爾正好剛停完車朝他走過來，他們兩個人會合後便往墓園的方向走去。

距離艾倫．阿克曼逝世已經過去一星期，但這是艾倫第一次來到他的墓碑前面見他。

艾倫把花放在墓碑前，躊躇許久，有些緊張地說，「嗨。」

他們之間的關系要說是父子，其實更像是朋友。

他和利威爾領養艾倫．阿克曼後，兩個人像是新手奶爸一樣手忙腳亂地開啟新的生活，戒酒，戒菸，戒掉一切他們認為對孩子有不良影響的東西。

自從深愛艾倫．阿克曼起，他們脫胎換骨。

那段對他們而言，漫長又遙遠的愛，連神都會嫉妒。

然而分離悄然而至，在艾倫的疏忽下——他只是想背過身開家門——但又一場車禍帶走了他和利威爾的摯愛。

在過去的一星期裏，他們像失明的人在這條痛苦的道路上徘徊猶豫，抵不住思念，生不如死，度日如年。

艾倫說，「抱歉，艾倫，我來遲了。我……爸爸只是怕你還在氣我，還不原諒我。」

這樣一句話用盡了他所有的力氣，在接下來的好幾分鐘，他連一個字都再也說不出口，然後利威爾便接過話問，「還記得有一次你因為他亂碰熱水壺生氣的事情嗎？」

艾倫說，「記得，怎麽不記得，我嚇壞了。」

「他那時候因為你對他發脾氣也生氣了也不是嗎？」

艾倫想起那段回憶，表情柔軟了下來，「憋著一下午都不理我呢。」

「後來我抱他上樓睡覺，睡醒後不就吵著要找你了？」

「吵著想吃我給他烤的藍莓餅。」

「他總是睡一覺就什麽都忘了。」

「……嗯。」

「現在他已經睡了那麽久，一定早就不氣了。」

「……是啊，他那麽乖，可能就不氣了。」

「他現在如果醒著，一定特別想吃你烤的藍莓餅。」

想到小孩比手畫腳地吵著要吃餅的樣子，艾倫忍不住笑了出來。

「可是我不會烤，所以這幾天就先讓他饞著了。」利威爾說。

「那我今天回去可得趕緊做給他吃才行？」

利威爾沒有回答，只是笑得特別特別溫柔。

其實他們都知道，這場美夢的氣數早就走到盡頭，就算再重來幾次也沒有用，無法面對結果不是懦弱，可是要敢舍棄才是勇氣——

艾倫和利威爾的手牽得緊緊的，他用另一只手輕撫墓碑上的石紋，然後在心中默念：遲一點，我們天上見。

FIN


End file.
